


Red Hoodies, Black Leather Jackets, And Everything in between

by creepsrkool



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf sterek - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Lost - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Pregnancy, Sex, Tragedy, Trust Issues, Werewolf, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Pack, Werewolf Senses, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Turning, all sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepsrkool/pseuds/creepsrkool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was your ordinary teenager. Hormones all over the place constantly eating, worrying about school and whatnot. He had a secret though. He was a werewolf.</p>
<p>His family's old pack decided he was to much trouble to have him in their pack. So with that the Stilinski family became a tiny pack of omegas on the run to look for a new pack.</p>
<p>Until they stumbled across a small town in Cali. They currently resigned and lived there not only to find out they weren't the only werewolves in town.</p>
<p>What happens when they meet? Why did their old pack kick them out? READ TO FIND OUT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginning

Stiles Prospective.

 

This week is going to be horrendous. After, five years of looking for a home. Every pack we came across either just shuns us or when they find out what I am they us me as their own person gain. Well tried too. Oh did I forget to mention I’m a werewolf. Even I can’t believe it still. Even after five years of looking through every state in the US for we finally came across one. This strange little town called Beacon Hills. Wow I’m just a hypocrite sometime I’m calling this place strange and I’m a werewolf, god. I still just can’t believe after all these years they have kick us out and by ‘they’, I mean my birth pack.

 

“Stiles Hun, you’re going to be late for school so quit daydreaming and go.” My mother Claudia snapped at me. Also dragging me out of my thoughts, of complete shock.

 

“Look mom I don’t want to stay I want to help you and dad unpack boxes, and plus I’m on my period. The cramps are killing me.” I stated bored and placed a hand above my naval. Yeah I know it weird to hear a guy he he’s on his period. Believe me it gets weirder.

 

“I don’t care. You are going to school and that is final. You’re father and I can handle the boxes ourselves. When you get home from school you’ll help. And plus if your cramps are killing you shouldn’t be mentioning doing anything along the lines with ‘help’ in it.” She said and left no room for argument. With that, I just agreed and grabbed a green apple form the basket in the middle of the island in our kitchen. I exhaled deeply and made my way outside to my perishes blue jeep. While I yelled “later mom”

 

I exited the house only to bump into my lovingly annoying father. I just mumbled sorry and kept my trek to the car going. I opened the door to my jeep and slide onto the driver’s seat. I slide the keys into the ignition and my baby roared to life. “Atta-girl” I mumbled to the car. What can I say I’m lonely and in deep need of friends?

 

The next thing I know I am in the school parking lot. I was staring out my window watching the different groups of people walk or just chitchatting. A pang shot in my stomach area. I quickly clutched my stomach with my hands. An animalistic growl escaped my lips. I quickly reached into the glove compartment, pulled two Advil’s out, and popped the blue almost transparent pills in my mouth, and dry swallowed them. The Advil’s did not help much but they numb the cramps to minimal stage that I can actually handle.

 

I soon hopped out of the car I made my way past all the students giving me glares and staring at me as I walked through the halls to the office. That’s when then it hit me. The strong smells of betas. Each person has their own distinct smell as do werewolves. This also complies with their rank as in Alpha, Beta, and Omega. I’m a Beta-omega. If that made any sense. I’ve been an omega for 5 years and never went rouge thank god. My dad became are alpha to my mother and I, but yet never got the red eyes. But whatever the good thing is I didn’t go rouge and I’m quite happy about that.

 

The scent became stronger. So strong I had to cover my nose. Well I’m on my period and the smell was just overwhelming me. Especially me. I’m a third. As I tried to locate the scent, well to be quite honest it wasn’t that hard. It was coming from a pretty medium sized group walking down the hall. There was this guy he was about my height, dark eyes, black hair and an off jaw and tan skin. Probably a childhood incident. There was also this girl, dashing I may add. Blond hair, light brown eyes, and a body that can stop a truck. Her lips were smeared with red lipstick. Next to her holding her hand was this really bug buff guy. He had a shaved head, dark eyes as well as dark skin. Next to him was a mysterious looking man? ‘Wait what’s he doing in high school?’ I thought to myself. The man was buff but not as buff or as big as the guy next to him. All though he was tall. He had jet black hair. The stubble on his face also matched. His Hazel green bluish eyes popped out like neon signs, due to all the black. Soon joining the group were two blonds and a red head.

 

I was taken aback by the sudden stench. My back hit the lockers I was standing in front of. I closed my eyes and brought one of my hands’ up to my face. I was trying to block out the smell. But it was so strong.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

A brunette, with black hair that barely reached her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes. She was wearing a smile on her face. The concern on her face was a bit comforting to me. I don’t get that a lot. What can I say I’m a sore loser? Well. Yeah never mind I am.

 

“Um. Yeah I’m fine just a bit dizzy.” I lied well, it was partly true.

 

“Oh okay, you must be new to Beacon Hills?” She asked. But sounded more like a statement if you ask me.

 

“Yeah I am. I’m a bit lost. Do you know how I could get to the main office?” I asked. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, of course she knows how to get there. I mentally face palmed myself.

 

“Yeah sure no problem. Go down this hall that way.” She pointed with her finger. “Make a left at the end, then you should see the bathrooms. You make a left at the end of that hall and there you are. The main office should be to you’re left next to the girls bathroom if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“Thank you-“

 

“Alison.” She cut in she extended her arm for me to shake it.

 

“Well nice to meet you Alison, I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” I shook her arm. She must be wondering who names their child Stiles. “You must be wondering who names their child stiles.” I chided.

 

“Actually yeah?” she wasn’t sure how to answer.

 

“Well if you knew my real name you would name stiles.” I laughed at myself. She just looked completely mortified. ‘Great job stiles.’ I berated myself. “Well anyways, it was nice to meet you Alison. I’ll see you around I got to go get my schedule.” I waved with my hand and turned around and walked to my destination. As I walked away I could feel her eyes piercing holes on my back. “Bye Stiles! Nice meeting you too!” she yelled back before I was out of sight in the crowd of people.

 

I walked into the main office and I was immediately told to sit. I happily obliged, my legs were hurting form all the standing and walking even though I was just walking for about 20 minutes or so.

 

“Sir how may I help you?” a lady in a pant suit with grey hair and glasses asked me. Well I enjoyed sitting while it last.

 

“Oh yes, I’m new and I need my schedule.” She nodded and looked through a pile of papers.

 

“Name?”

 

“Stilinksi”

 

“Oh you’re the new sheriff’s boy.” She smiled at me. What we’ve been here a week and she already knows who I am?

 

“Yep that’s me.” I gave her a fake smile back.

 

“Here you go, This is your map of the school follow the yellow marks on the paper to find your locker from any class, and from the cafeteria, follow the blue to all your classes and you should be set dear. Oh and your lockers number is on the back of your map and you have the combination with too have a good day.” She waved me off picking up the ringing telephone next to her. As I turned around to leave to my first period the bell rang.

 

“Oh and Mr. Stilinksi, I need that by the end of the day.” She pointed to the map in my hands and then continued talking on the phone. ‘I guess I have to get a copy of this then’.

 

I walked into my first period. I was greeted by the chemistry teacher Mr. Harris.

 

“Class before we begin we have another vexatious, insolent teenager joining our class. Everybody welcome Ge-“

 

“The Names Stiles” I quickly cut him off making sure he doesn’t say my name. That would be so embarrassing. I quickly looked around the class room people were in groups of two.

 

“Stiles why don’t you go and sit beside Scott.” He said rather annoyed because he’s wasting his teaching time.

 

“Scott!” Mr. Harris yelled. Causing the class to flinch and the boy with the off jaw and black hair to jump and fall off his stool. The class fell into a fit of giggles and snorts. I was even in fit of giggles myself, very manly giggles that is. As the boy stood up you can see the blush rising in his cheeks. Probably from the humiliation.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Yes Mr. Harris man whatcha need.” The boy apparently named Scott, said.

 

“Our new student while be sitting with you the rest of the school Year, and he will also be your new lab partner.” He said and then silently cursing to himself making his way to the chalk board to begin the lesson. Before I started to walk to him I gave him a little wave with my hand and accompanied by a small smile.

 

I sat next to him. Then the scent hit me hard, like a freight train. He was one of the betas. ‘No wonder he looked familiar’.

 

“What did you say?” he asked staring at me in the eyes.

 

“Nothing that you look familiar, probably saw you in the hall or something.” I stated a little coldly.

 

“Scott, nice to finally meet the new kid.” He said with his hand stretched out. I shook his hand.

 

“Stiles, nice to meet you too.”

 

“Hey since you’re new you want to sit with my friends and me for lunch?”

 

“Um, yeah sure why not.”

 

“Good, great can’t wait for you to meet the others.”

 

“Yeah sounds great.” I answered awkwardly enough.

 

“BOYS!” Mr. Harris shouted at us. Both our heads darted to look at him so fast, I’m amazed we didn’t get whiplashed.

 

“Really, Mr. Stilinksi your first day and you got yourself in trouble way to own up to as the ‘new student’.” I snorted at his comment.

 

He turned back around and continued on his lesson on how some chemicals react differently with others and whatnot. The period went by surprisingly slow, as did my other 2 classes. In my other classes I got to meet a whole bunch of people. They were so annoying, all them trying to impress me and shit. Some bragging about their homes, cars, pets, hair, and whatever dumb nonsense you can brag about, or this case try to impress someone with. I know, I know I should be trying to make friends but im a loner, always have and always will be. 

 

The bell rang announcing lunch. Yes thank god my favorite subject. I was packing my stuff when this guy with jet black hair and, black leather jacket a stubble on his face walked in the room. He was wearing a plain white shirt, and black skinny jeans that fit him in all the right places if you know what I mean.*wink wink*. Did I forget to mention Im bisexual? Not that I have choice.

 

Our eyes met for a fraction of a second. He then turned around to speak to Mr. Stanly about something. Even though I’m a werewolf I can hear them but quite frankly I really don’t care. I made way out but the second I reached the front of the room, the most overwhelming scent flooded my nostrils. That triggered the worst cramp I have ever experienced. The cramp was so bad I had to bend over. I winced and screamed out in agony. I fell to the ground. I was in fetal position grabbing at my lower stomach right above the hem of my pants. And the last thing I saw was Mr. Mystery and Mr. Stanly walking over to me. Everything went dark.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

I fluttered my eyes opened and was welcomed by blinding lights. I blinked consecutively to get used to the light in the room. I was staring up at the ceiling. My ovaries hurt and so did my head. I groaned in pain. A second later I saw a pale women with dark brown hair and dark eyes in scrubs rushing over to me. I quickly sit up, and regretted it right away.

 

“How are you Feeling?” She asked with a warm smile. I looked at her name tag and it read, Haley Chamberlin.

 

“My head hurts.”

 

“Okay anything else? I called your parents and your mother is on her way now. Im going to give you to Advil’s to relieve your headache.” She said pacing towards a little wooden box hung up on the wall. I looked around the room and immediately regretted it. My head throbbed of pain. I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my temples.

 

Next thing I noticed was Mr. Mystery sitting in the corner looking at me with daze filled eyes. Our eyes met and there was this hot tension between our stare. I felt drawn to him. ‘Could it because I’m on my period? Or is this just some werewolf thing I’ve never experienced?’ I ask myself. The nurse’s hand was now waving in my face cutting me eyes view. I looked up to her face.

 

“Here take these, and here’s some water. I just got a call from the office saying your mom is just outside parked.” She said handing me a plastic baby blue cup with cartoon fishes designed on it, along with the two pills. I quickly downed them.

 

“Thank you. Can I ask you a question?” I asked shyly.

 

“Well you already did silly.” She said with a chuckle. Another chuckle along with hers was coming from the other side of the room. I quickly glanced and Mr. Mystery and back at Haley.

 

“Okay…” I chuckled “How long was I out?”

 

“Just about an hour.” She answered with an ‘I’m not sure’ tone in her voice.

 

I slowly swung my legs over to the side of the medical bed I was sitting on. I reached out to grab the nurse’s hand and she quickly grabbed mine. I stood up and quickly thanked her again. With that I walked to the door. I looked to where Mr. Mystery was sitting but he wasn’t there. ‘WOW seriously how can this guy leave without making a sound?’ I thought to myself. I exited the room to be quickly pinned to the wall.

 

“WHO ARE YOU?” Mr. Mystery whisper yelled. He had two fist full if my shirt. His Face was inches away. He pushed me harder into the wall. I winced, I was seriously wasn’t up for integrations on my period.

 

“I-I-I, Look wolf I don’t want any trouble. And haven’t you heard im the new kid”

 

“How do you know I’m a werewolf?” he tightened his grip.

 

“CAUSE IM ONE TO!” I yelled.

 

“No you’re not. I would of known by your scent.” He deadpanned.

 

“I’m not a regular wolf okay. I’m a third.” With that response he let me go and had eyes full of shock, and confusion.

 

“No you can’t be”

 

“Yes I am now I have to go” I started walking to the main office when he grabbed my shoulder. I quickly grabbed his hand twisted it behind him and pushed im into a wall.

 

“Look Mr. Mystery wolf, I’m not in the mood to play games or to talk or to listen to any nonsense you have to say. I’m on my period and I don’t want to hurt you. So im going to let go of you now. And so help me god touch me again and I swear I will hurt you. And that’s a promise. Understood.”

 

“Yes I understand, I’m, I’m sorry okay I didn’t know please forgive me. Can we talk soon about this? I would really-“

 

“Derek what are you-“I let him go and he stumbled for balance. We were interrupted by a beautiful blond girl. I stepped back and looked up at him straight in the eyes.

 

“Whatever, just so you know next time you confront me like that I won’t hold back to hurt you. And sure what ever we’ll talk.” I said with a finger on his oh so muscular chest. I smiled at the girl and turned around and headed off before hearing girl say “The hell was that?” I smirked. I turned on my heels to face them.

 

“Oh before I forget don’t tell anyone Derek.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“What in the world happened to you, my poor baby?” Mom said as she gripped me in a death hug.

 

“Mom I’m fine I just passed out cause of my cramps.” I said coldly trying to escape her grip.

 

“Hell with that, you’re not fine you’ve never passed out because of your cramps. Oh I know what this is.” She said the last part excitedly.

 

“Mom no you don’t. I have news.”

 

“News? What kind of news?” Dad said rushing to my side releasing me from mom’s death grip, but only to check every inch of my body.

 

“Dad I’m fine I only fainted, calm down.” I said pushing him away.

 

“Okay then what’s the news?” Mom said.

 

“We aren’t the only werewolves in town.” I said mellow dramatically.

 

“Are you fucking with me son?”

 

“No dad one of them pinned me to the wall, but things shortly changed.” I said with a smirk.

 

“Did they know you were one too?” mom asked.

 

“To be honest mom I don’t know only one of them confronted me. There’s about 5 of them in the school. Well from what I know.”

 

“Hun just go up to your room, wash up, do your homework, and go to bed. If your cramps are still bothering you let me know and I’ll make you some tea.”

 

“Okay fine goodnight.” I left and did as I was told. I couldn’t get the man named Derek out of my mind. The way he attacked me and then apologized just completely shocked me.

 

Well whoever the he thinks he is, it’s not over.


	2. Chapter 2; Two's A Comapany; Three's A Party Part 1

CHAPTER 2

 

TWOS A COMPANY, THREE’S A PARTY. Part 1

 

 

The alarm clock rang, signaling morning. I fluttered my eyes open. I swung my arm onto the vexatious clock, turning it off. I was getting my feeling back in my body. I soon felt my no no area wet. I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes with the edge of my palms. I looked down and saw my blood stained white sheets.

 

“Great.” I huffed.

 

“MOM”

 

“WHAT HUNNY?” She screamed back from down stairs.

 

“I NEED NEW SHEETS. THERES BLOOD ALL OVER THEM”

 

“WHAT?” she screamed with surprise in her voice. I heard her footsteps walking up the stairs. She knocked on the door.

 

“Oh god hunny, go wash up ill change these. Oh why didn’t you have a pad on?”

 

“I did I just bled through. Looks like im having the heavy flow this month.”

 

I got up off of bed and entered the bathroom. I glanced up and down my body in the full length mirror. My boxer briefs were full of blood. The bottom of my shirt was too. I stripped out of my boxers and tossed it in the hamper. I did the same with my shirt.

 

I was soon in the shower. I turned the nob and the hot water was soon running. The hot seaming water was flowing down my body. The rushing water sent relief through my tense body.

 

I was out of the shower twenty minutes later. I dried up and rapped the towel around my waist. Once I entered my room walked to my dresser and pulled out some briefs and a light blue slim straight jeans, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a blue shirt with the super man logo on it, along with my red hoodie. I slipped my feet in my shoes and made my way down stairs.

 

“Son, when are you going to get rid of that red hoodie?” Dad asked.

 

“How dare you even mention that? I love this hoodie it’s my favorite one.”

 

“Mom I don’t want to go to school.”

 

“To bad stiles. You’re going.” She answered right away.

 

“Why? Look what happened yesterday!”

 

“Look Hun, you can just not go to school cause of cramps and beside it’s only your second day at school.”

 

“I’m sorry son your mothers right.”

 

“What if it happens again? What are you going to tell me then? Huh?”

 

“Then you won’t go to school until you’re off your period we can’t do much Stiles. This is a normal process.” Mom said.

 

“Process really mom, normal process, and mom? Since when is a 17 year old teenage boy with ovaries a normal thing mom”

 

“Well stiles I don’t know what to tell you. We didn’t choose this life it chose us and we can’t do a damn thing about it. Now get going before you’re late.”

 

“Fine whatever bye” I was frustrated and stormed out the kitchen and out the front door. They really can’t blame me for my little freak out, okay maybe they can. But they can’t cause im moody and the slightest of the slightest just ticks me off. Then I realized I forgot my back pack. I entered the house once more and stormed into the kitchen.

 

“I forgot my bag.” I stated grabbed it off the dining chair.

 

“Oh mom I almost forgot, we don’t have any more pads left. I took the last two.” And then I left the house.

 

The next thing I know im parked right in front of the school. Im staring at all the different groups. Reminds me of yesterday, I just hope today goes a little more smoothly. I took the keys out of the ignition and exited my car. I adjusted my bag on my shoulders and headed for the front door.

 

“Yo Stiles! Wait up man!” I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around and plastered a fake smile while mentally cursing my life.

 

“Hey, what’s up man?” I tried to sound casual. But failed miserably with the crack in my voice.

 

“What happened to you yesterday? I was worried, I thought you ditched.”

 

“I wasn’t feeling too good before lunch and I fainted and went home.” I answered. “And I would never.” I lied straight to his face. Although yesterday I really didn’t want to meet his friends, or meet anyone for that matter.

 

“Well do you still want to meet them?”

 

“Um I think I’ll pa-“I was cut off by some random guy stepping in between me and Scott. His back was facing me. It was a nice view I couldn’t complain. But nonetheless it was still rude he didn’t excuse himself. The tall white male had blond hair and was obviously sporty man. And by the way he’s dressed he seems like a snotty, spoiled rich kid. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn’t noticed smell of arousal and, a hint of sex. That’s just disgusting. I looked to his head and it looked like it was moving in sync with Scott’s… God im such a creep. I cleared my throat and took a step back. I just felt so awkward watching them swap spit.

 

 

“Oh sorry, sorry.” Scott said awkwardly shifting away from the tall blond. “Stiles, sorry he’s usually not this ru-“

 

“Not to you babe” the blond spoke. His voice low. I looked at his face for the first time. He was so hot, he looked like he belonged on the cover of magazine. He had this jaw line that was just flawless. His blue eyes were bright. His skin pale but tanned. That made no sense stiles. His limps are plum and pink. Scotts a lucky guy. Damn if I had a guy like that I would do so many things to him. Mmmm. Omg Stiles no he has a boyfriend, he’s Scott’s boyfriend, and I didn’t come to this school to start a home wrecking ego. I need to represent not destroy any moment I can get with people and make enemies and I have plenty of them.

 

“Hello, Stiles did you hear what I said?” Scott asked waving a hand in my face.

 

“Sorry what? Sorry.”

 

“I was saying that Jackson and I wanted to invite you to the party we are throwing on Friday night. And to follow us to our morning spot to introduce you to our crew. Since its only Tuesday I would like to personally like to tell you who to watch out for whose cool and what not.” I was just amazed I missed all that.

 

“So what do you say?” Jackson asked with an obvious fake smile on his face, I happily returned the favor.

 

“I don’t know I’m still moving and-“

 

“Great we’ll see you there. Babe I’ll be with the rest of the pack.” Jackson interrupted me again, I swear was about to grab the hardest thing near me and throw it his face. But I had to calm down.

 

“Sorry about him. I’ve been trying to get him to be nicer to people. So we’ll see you there?” His dark eyes stared in anticipation.

 

“Um yeah sure why not could be fun? And don’t worry about it, he seems like a good guy. Sooo where too?” I said and flailing my arms around.

 

“Follow me. And great can’t wait to see you there.” He said and started walking.

 

We were walking for about five minutes while talking about superheroes and how some need their movies out. I was actually getting fond of Scott, beside the point that I’ve only known him for what not even a full 2 days. Scott and I were very similar in some ways. We twist and turned through the halls passing the students. We were soon outside in a field. There was some guys out on the field playing football, some girls running on the track and the group of cheerleaders practicing for their rallies or whatever you call them. We soon arrived to a group of familiar faces and scents and other unfamiliar. This group was actually quit larger. Thank god my period masks my scent. Unless they have a tracker in there mist. That wouldn’t be good.

 

“Scotty boy who’s your friend there.” A blond girl said. She was wearing jeans, black heels, and a white blouse with a leather jacket, accessorized with a long silver chain. Well a long fake sliver chain in this case. Hopefully.

 

“Everybody meet Stiles, Stiles meet everybody” Scott said waving his hand back and forth between ‘everybody’ and me.

 

“You do know we have names right?” A girl with blond dyed hair retorted.

 

“Yes I know” retorted Scott back.

 

“Well Stiles that was Malia, not the nicest of them all. I was kidding by the way before you kill me.” Scott said the last part rushed. “That’s Ethan, Danny, Aiden, Lydia, Alison, Kira, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Kate, and last but finally not least is Derek. And of course you know Jackson.” He pointed to all of them while also giving me a so called ‘little tip’ on all them. All they did was give them their death glares.

 

Scott made his way to Jackson side. I just stood there taking all the information in. I looked as if were in a daze, I glanced all over looking at each one. Trying to recall their names. They were all very good looking, and they all seemed to be in a relationship. Great job stiles make yourself the friend to a group who everyone is in a relationship. Im taking the role of a third wheel, in this case the 9th wheel. Well I should have figured they are all in a relationship, they’re all sitting in pairs, (cuddling might I add) and facing the football field in an open semi-circle.

 

“Come on cutie take a seat. Right here.” I think the girl Kira said?

 

“Leave him alone you thirsty whore. Don’t mind Erica any attention.” Well I guess I was wrong so this must Kira? “I’m Lydia just in case.” She answered my question, as if she read my mind.

 

“All I said was that he was cute, you red headed banshee. And plus I have my own man.” The blond Erica said.

 

“Listen girls be nice we wouldn’t want to scare him off.” A girl with green eyes and light brown hair said. I guessing that’s Kira, Please be Kira. She was sitting next to Derek, who for sure I knew.

 

“No why wouldn’t want that now would we, guys?” The two girls said in sync mechanically. It was kind of creepy. “Thank you Kate.” Lydia said.

 

Damn it wrong again. So im guessing the girl with the black hair, who looks chines is Kira. Everyone was studying me as much as I was studying them. Everyone one was quiet. Felt awkward under their stares. And it was quiet too quiet.

 

“So….” Scott said extending the o sound longer than needed. Also, ripping the awkward silence. To only make it even more awkward than what it already is.

 

“Really Scott now you just made things awkward, thank you very much.” Kate said.

 

“Okay im sorry.”

 

“Are you still a virgin?!” Erica blurted out, causing everyone to snap their heads to her.

 

“You don’t have to answer that” came a deep voice coming from Kate’s side.   
“Yeah Derek’s right you don’t have to answer that.” A guy with black hair and dimples that made a trench pathetic said.

 

“Really come on guys let’s get to know him!” Erica butted in.

 

“By what humiliating him? That’s not nice.” Jackson’s cool voice came.

 

“Well, well look who’s talking.” One of the twins said. Jackson just scowled at them.

 

“What do you mean Aiden? Cause quite frankly I don’t know what you mean.” He deadpanned, confusion raking in every inch of his face, with the obvious fact it was completely fake.

 

“That you love and live to humiliate people in school for fun and the pleasure. That’s what I mean.” Aiden ended with sarcastic smile. There were a couple of snickers here and there. Even one escaped my mouth.

 

“So are you?” Erica asked again.

 

“Um, I-“

 

“I KNEW IT I KNEW IT ALL OF YOU OWE ME TEN DOLLARS” Erica bellowed.

 

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say, and wait you bet on me?” I answered a little hurt and amused.

 

“Yeah sorry, and yep with them and half the school. But are you?” she answered sincerely.

 

“..Yes…” I whispered looking at the grass while picking at it.

 

“See yes I did know. Oh you want me to change that?” She asked wiggling her eye brows and throwing me a wink. Everyone laughed. Heck I even laughed. After that she turned to the dark skinned man and gave him a peck on the lips and whispered something to him.

 

“Hey do you guys smell that?” Malia said. Cutting everyone from the laughter.

 

As if on cue they all took a whiff of the air, with the exception of Kira and Alison and Kate. I myself took a whiff. ‘Fuck’ I mumbled to myself and inwardly winced. It was blood. I knew exactly why there was blood. God why me why now especially when they’re all around.

 

“Yeah” they all said.

 

“Smells like-“

 

“Blood? Period blood that is” I cut Isaac off. All the girls said they weren’t on their periods after my comment.

 

They all darted their heads to me staring at me as if I exposed their darkest deepest secret. Which technically im about to do. Well their second one on the list that is.

 

“Yes, wait how did you know?” Isaac replied mortified and shocked.

 

“Well for starters I know what you guys are. You gu-“I was abruptly interrupted by Lydia “What are you talking about we have no clue what you’re talking about.”

 

“Look Lydia I know I literally just met you, but cut the crap. You guys are werewolves. I know it, I smell it. Beside the point I can see your eyes. Specifically talking to Aiden and Jackson, on that note. You too seriously need to get you selves in check.” They all stared at me. They were trying to find words. I physically knew cause of the opening and closing of their mouths.

 

“Well I have to go now don’t want to be late for class.” As if on cue the bell rang signaling school is in session. I stood up from my spot and immediately felt my period blood slither down my leg. Reminding me that I forgot to put the pad on this morning. I started to walk.

 

“Wait!” Came Kate’s voice.

 

“What are you?” She asked

 

I just continued walking. I paused when I felt an arm on my shoulder. Acting on instinct I grabbed it smoothly, twisted it and quickly flipped the figure to ground. I pinned him to the ground is chest facing me.

 

“What the hell was that for? Answer her question before I report you to our alphas.” Derek yelled from under me. “Get off me”

 

“Sorry, sorry its instinct if you’ve been running as long as I have you would understand. And I don’t have to answer anything, but now I guess I have too.” I said. I could fell their eyes piercing holes in my back as I turned.

 

“Meet me here after school. And I’ll explain everything.” I said and walked off to class, leaving their confused and shocked faces behind.


	3. Chapter 3; Two's A Comapany; Three's A Party Part 2

CHAPTER 3

 

TWOS A COMPANY, THREE'S A PARTY. Part 2

 

Later that morning:

 

The rest of the morning went pretty well, besides the part of the constant nagging of my unbearable cramps. It's been pretty good second day of school. The only bad part was putting myself out there again for the hundredth time. 

 

I just excited world history. I was staring down at my phone in my hand when I crashed into something, more like someone. A certain someone. 

 

"Sorry, sorry!" I rushed. I looked up to see who it was and our eyes locked. I was staring at the most beautiful eyes I have seen. The depth of the hazel eyes were just mesmerizing. I momentarily forgot everything in the world. I even forgot where I was. 

 

"Hello guys, hello earth to Derek earth to stiles. Hello? You guys are going to be late." We both looked to Derek's right, standing there was Kate waving and snapping her fingers. 

 

"Sorry again, I should pay more attention when im walking." I said looking back at Derek shaking my head repeatedly for no reason. 

 

"No its, its fine. See you after school." He said walking away hand in hand with Kate. I kept staring at their backs until the bell rang. I quickly ran to algebra forgetting my book in my locker. Oh well I'll just ask the teacher if I can go real quickly to go and grab it. 

 

I did just that as I entered the boring class room. I was walking down the hall. When all of a sudden I was pulled into the janitors closet. 

 

"WHAT IN THE WOR-DEREK WHAT HELL MAN." I screamed.

 

"Shut up stiles and listen to me." Derek commanded. 

 

"What do you want Derek?" I shortly felt a tightening grip on my arms. I looked at my arms and right back at Derek. I winced at the pain. Our eyes locking in an intense stare down. "So are you going to say something or can I just go?" 

 

"Sorry" He said quickly disconnecting his arms. He took a small step back, but not too far. "Look I wanted to apologize yesterday for the way I confronted you in the hall before you left, I know that was a little uncalled for. It's that my par-alphas trained me to protect my pack and especially with new people who come or in this case new werewolves." He looked at me with apologetic eyes and a low voice.

 

"What I still can't get is how you are a werewolf? You don't even smell like one." He stated. I gulped.

 

"I see where you're coming from, I mean not personally but I get it the whole protecting thing and whatnot. And like I said earlier this morning I'll explain everything. Just make sure to show." I smiled at half smiled. 

 

He was just staring at me like if I was food to him or something. It was one of those craving looks. I didn't mind it any attention. We stared at each other in in complete awkwardness. It was just him and me, in the janitor's closet. How nice. He cleared his throat.

 

"T-thanks f-for understanding. Y-yeah I-I'll see you there." He stuttered not making a move to leave the closet. 

 

"Well we should get going to class." I said pointing with my thumb throwing it over my shoulder, and shaking my hand half hazardless. 

 

"Um yeah, yeah well I'll see you later." He said passing by me, our bodies brushing past each other. And that's when I felt it.

 

I shook my head ignoring the feeling of the warm sparks rushing through my body, and walked out. I went back to what I was originally planning to do. I went to my locker. Got my book and then went back to class. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

 

Soon lunch came around. The bell ran excusing every student to their hour break. I entered the cafeteria. And let me just say it was packed. The scents of drugs, arousal and sex and cheap cologne and sweat filled the so called breathable air I could manage to get. I saw the pack in the far right corner of it. Next to the window and the closest exit. Let's say they noticed me too, as they watched me stare around the room. Like every other regular boring high school, they had their seating charts the jocks in one table the popular mean girls with the cheerleaders in the other, the skaters, the musicians, the nerds. Even the stoners. I laughed at that one it was a pretty big table. And the regular no bodies spread out through the large room. 

 

I made my way over to the lunch line. The smell of burnt meat, and other poorly cooked unrecognizable food scents, violated my nostrils. 

 

"What would you like" The lunch lady with a thick Russian accent asked me.

 

"Do you guys just have salad?" I asked disgusted by the poor unhealthy choices.

 

"Yes just keep going it's towards the front." She answered

 

"Next!" she hollered.

 

I flinched a bit at her tone. I kept walking forward I soon saw some juices. Again the juices themselves looked unhealthy. Which was weird for a beverage made of fruit. I grabbed apple juice. I kept shuffling my up to the front to grab my salad and there it was. 

 

"Are you kidding me" I mumbled to myself. The salad looked disgusting the poor color it had. It even looked old and not fresh. Great so I just grabbed the one that had more color to it and looked a lot fresher. 

 

I checked out my food. I looked for a seat that was empty In the large stocked room. I was in bad luck every table was full of students. Sadly I didn't know anyone but the pack and I wasn't ready for their questions just yet. So walked to the exit I came through to go eat in my car. That failed miserably when I was pushed to the ground by some jocks. Then my lunch spreading across the floor. No longer good enough to eat.

 

"Watch were you're going fag" One of the jocks said before pouring the disgusting liquefied meat on my head. Right then and there I was clouded with a wave of hate and anger. My claws were out. I quickly fisted my hand so no wondering eyes can see. I had my head down and my eyes shut trying to breathe to calm down. I cloud feel the tips of my canines poking the inside of my lips. The cafeteria was full of laughter. It was hard to ignore, coming from the hundreds of student. I just wanted to ripe the jocks balls right out of his sack and feed them to him then slit his throat with my teeth. I was so enraged and my period didn't help either.

 

I was soon lifted from my spot. Being dragged through the halls into a room I haven't seen. I hear running water, not the sink. But like a shower.

 

"Stiles open your eyes. Stiles come on open your eye." I recognized the voice but I didn't know who it was I was so full of rage with a thirst for blood. 

 

"Come on stiles breath. You can do this. In and out come on." This time it was a much sweet and feminine voice. I smoothly escaped the grasp of my carrier and punched the nearest wall. Making a huge dent. I was facing the wall with both my arms holding me. I dropped my head. I was breathing deeper than I was. I could still feel I was in my half state of transformation. 

 

I had finally opened my eyes I was looking down to a pale tile floor. I turned around slowly. Half of the pack was here. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Erica, one of the twins, and Kira. They were looking at me straight in the eye.

 

"W-w-w-why are your, your e-e-eyes w-white?" Scott stuttered. They all looked completely shocked. I looked away towards my fingers. My nails were still out. I had to get a grip on the last bit of rationality I had left in me and not tear anyone's tonsils out. Once I felt the hairs on check disappear and the slight burning in my eyes, and felt my claws retract. I walked out of what seemed to be the locker room. 

 

"Answer his question." One of the girls commanded. 

 

"I don't have to answer to any of you not yet anyways." I spat back. I was at the door. I turned to face them. 

 

"I'll see you after school, unless you're scared" I said and made my way out. One step out of the locker room and I colloid with someone. I look up to the one and only Derek. 

 

"We seriously need to stop meeting like this." I gave out a slight chuckle and a shy smile. 

 

"Yes we certainly do." I looked into his eyes. And the way he was looking back was in complete horror. 

 

"What? What's wrong? Derek are you okay?" I asked waving a hand in his face it didn't seem to faze him. 

 

"Your eyes." He mumbled. I quickly ran past him shouldering him in the process. I heard him call out my name over and over, I ignored him. I just kept running to my jeep. The good thing is I always bring extra clothes with me. In a few short minutes I was in the front side of the school. I spotted my old beat up jeep immediately. 

 

I slide into the driver's seat and started cursing loudly at the world. After minutes of cursing I opened the car door and made my way towards the trunk. I pulled out the white plain t shirt and a blue hoodie I had. I quickly tore off my tops and changed into the new ones. 

 

The lunch bell rung through the school signaling lunch was over and for class to commence once again. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

I was currently walking out of the school and into the football field making my way to the tree we at this morning. As I waited for the pack to get here I was dialing my mom number to let her know I was going to be late for dinner.

 

One ring...two ring...

 

"Yes" 

 

"Hey mom, Im just calling to let you know I not so sure I'll make it too dinner tonight, I have some test tomorrow and a buddy of mine and I are going to be studying."

 

"Wow not even an, Mom how are you? How was your day so far? How was work?"

 

"Sorry well I have to go" 

 

"Okay honey I'll see you at home don't be late."

 

"K mom later" I hung up the phone as soon I spotted one of the pack members. And then they all came. 

 

Everyone is in a half circle closer to each other than me. They were all throwing glances at each other meeting contact with me couple of times. It was silent. If they were expecting me to break the ice Im surely not going to.

 

"What are you?" Kira voice came finally breaking the silence. 

 

"I'm a werewolf." I answered. There answer was just widening eyes, staring at me.

 

"No you're not. I mean you can't be. You don't smell like one in fact you don't even have a scent." Scott stated.

 

"Well here goes nothing." I mumbled. "I'm a third." They all looked at me blankly.

 

"What the hell is that? You expect us to know what you are." Jackson rudely said.

 

"Wow you have no clue do you?" I asked very interested. They all looked so confused.

 

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

 

"What I mean is that your guy's alpha hasn't taught you or told you anything on thirds, not even your emissaries. Wow you guys know nothing at all." I chuckled. "Well thirds have a whole bunch of names there's deltas, wonderers, Simultaneous hermaphrodites, stimulants. Well I wouldn't say there aren't that many names but they're there." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

 

"I like to say thirds not as offensive as any other word. Well anyways thirds are the freaks of nature well the supernatural world. As in being the only creatures that can procreate with any gender. I for one don't have a gender. I on papers I go by male. Well of course male cause of my appearance. So that's where the third part comes from. I don't know originally where it comes from. It has to with some legend and the wolf spirits and whatnot. Thirds are extremely rare. You'll probably meet never meet one. Unless you've been kicked out of packs. There are myths sayings that we bring trouble but it's not true. Just in case you're alpha says that when you tell them because I know at some point you're going to tell them." I rambled.

 

"Stiles just how is this possible and what are you saying what are thirds you're just giving facts." Derek said on voice high but in volume.

 

"Sorry, Sorry. Thirds have both sexual organs, but only one, the one you could only have sex with. Depending on what you have..." I said the last part with complete and utter awkwardness. "Like I don't have a vagina. I just have the organs inside me. I mean I have ovaries...god this is getting awkward." They all kept giving blank stares. Their mouths were opening and closing searching for words to speak with. That gave me the opportunity to continue.

 

"So with having both sex organs. I can get pregnant, or the person im having you know... would either come out pregnant. Not the both of us. And only if the person is a women. Sorry it's like the first time I've had to like explain what I am. My parents always explain it. Any questions."

 

They were all staring at me speechlessly, well come on telling someone you have both sex organs is a lot to process. I looked down at my feet and was tracing invisible figures with my toe.

 

"Wait... so you can get pregnant? How? Cause like you said you don't a have a..." Kira asked timid.

 

"Okay just picture gay sex. Now without the condom... and vuwala. And I have ovaries so you piece it together." I answered her question.

 

"W-w-what does any of this have to do with your eyes. "Derek asked the one million dollar question. 

 

"Well my friend you see there that's because of all of the hormones I have in my body. See since I have testosterone and estrogen it changes my eyes white. So the overload of hormones changes it to white. It also changes your guys' eye color as well. When you guys get angry or sad or any emotion that triggers your transformation, has a lot to do with the hormones in your body, like adrenaline, that helps with the transformation so does the testosterone or the estrogen. The hormones give you that glowing in your eyes. And so does the wolf in your selves of course. The ranks have a lot to do with hormones too, see the hormones give you that certain spark in your rank and eyes. And for me the white eyes lack of ranking in a pack unless mated." I answered. 

 

"Do thirds have ranks are they stronger?" Isaac asked.

 

"Thirds don't have ranks, I mean they could, but it's weird. Oh they don't have mates either but that could happen as long as the wolf inside the third has approved of becoming mates with another wolf. Other wolves can have mates as thirds but the wolf has to realize the third is its mate before the third does. If not things begin to happen and that's not good. Oh ranks that's right, um if let's say im mated to an omega im an omega with my mate, or a beta im a beta with that wolf, same goes with an alpha. Thirds share the same position the mate does." I said shuffling my feet and rubbing the back of my head. 

 

They are all so speechless it scaring me. It's as if they were never there but they are physically maybe not just mentally. I looked at each one of them their faces were just so shocked they couldn't even begin to imagine that thirds even ever existed. 

 

"So is that all folks." I tried a joke. Silence is all I got. 

 

"How'd they come to be?" A voice came. The voice was unrecognizable. There was a women. She was tall. Had jet black hair, up to her shoulders. She had nice body for a women who's had kids.

 

"I've heard that that there is a new werewolf family in town, but didn't believe it." The women said.

 

"Mom we found out today. I was going to tell you once I got home." Derek said frantic.

 

"It's fine Derek. What's your business here?" she asked sternly. But sounded more like a statement.

 

"Look my Parents and I are omegas, we aren't looking for trouble. Wave been looking for a home. And wave finally found one but never thought there was a pack if we did we wouldn't be here and were-" 

 

"Its fine just let your parents know I'd like to speak with considering with what you are. Well decide what will happen." She flashed her eyes at the others they silently whimpered and looked down at their feet.

 

"What's your name third?" She spat with utter disgust.

 

"Stiles Stalin's." I rushed out.

 

"Im Talia Hale well speak soon." She said and walked away with the rest of the pack following her wake.

 

"She can't be that Hale no no no she can't be." I whispered to myself. I watched them as they disappeared behind the school into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4 Twos a company, threes a party part 3

CHAPTER 4

Two’s a company, three’s a party part 3

“MOM, MOM ARE YOU HOME!” I hollered as I entered my house. I searched through the entire house frantic. Checked every room, every hall every corner, every inch in the house 3 times. Nothing. The house was a dead silence. My vision was being clouded with the incoming tears. The house phone was in my hand, I was just about to dial my mom’s number. When I heard shuffling at the door. I quickly made my way to the front door.

“No, no of course Lyann. You have all the more reason to be mad.” My mom’s voice filled the void in the house. She was standing at the door frame with grocery bags in her hands. My mom face was full of shock.

“Mom we have to talk.” I mouthed to her. She nodded and came inside.

“Okay sorry Lyann can I call you later I have to attend something right now.” She dropped the bags in her hands, then hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket.

“Stiles honey what’s wrong?” I felt a tear trickle down my face. I didn’t realize I was crying until I was wrapped into my mom’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Shh, its okay stiles. Everything is going to be okay. Can you tell me what happened?” She cooed. My sobbing was still uncontrolled, it kept getting worse and worse with the passing seconds. My face was buried into her chest. My tears making vast puddles on her chest, transforming into streams as they slid down her bare chest. She pulled me away from her body. I couldn’t look at her.

“Stiles look at me.” She commanded. “STILES!” She screamed. “STILES LOOK AT ME!” She yelled, shaking my body. I wouldn’t budge. Until I felt her hand reach to my face and force me to look at her.

“Stiles what wrong honey? Please tell me.” She pleaded. Our eyes locked. The words we trapped in my throat. Not daring to come out.

“Ma…T-t-they…know…” I stuttered. Her face showed complete and utter confusion.

“What? Who knows what? Stiles I need you speak to me.” She pulled me back into her embrace. We were standing in the middle of the hall way. With the door open and an uncomfortable void.

“Talia Hale, mom she knows what I am, so do the packs youngsters. MOM! How didn’t we know there were others here? How come we couldn’t smell them or anything? Im so scared mom. I don’t want that vision coming true.” I held my mom’s body tighter than I was originally holding her. I was on holding on for dear life.

“Oh stiles it won’t I promise.” She squeezed me as tight as I was holding her.

“Im going to call your father then we are going to go speak our minds.” She said courageously. I chuckled.

“Okay just go wash up and I’ll be making dinner, so then afterwards we go speak to them. Oh and mister you better unpack those boxes.” She stated. She let go of me and placed her hands on her hips.

I simply nodded and went upstairs to my bedroom. I looked around the unpacked boxes in piles scattered around the room. I inhaled deeply held my breath for a few seconds and let out my breath with a loud shaky sigh. I rubbed my eyes in not wanting to do this. I walked over to my speakers and plugged in my phone for some distraction music. The song Riptide by Vance Joy, came on.

I was humming along with the words. I as I started in the left corner of my room. I grabbed the box at the top, placed it on the floor. I sat in front of the box. I opened it and started to pull things out. This box was filled with my souvenirs. I smiled at the picture in my head. It was a picture of my parents and me when I was 14, we were at the Grand Canyon. The three of us standing side by side. With the huge canyon behind us. I quickly put it aside and continued with unpacking. I laughed at one of the lyrics. A cowboy running from himself. Classic.

Songs, minutes, hours passed making the unpacking seem like I have been doing this for minutes, but truly hours. I was in the middle of jamming out to my favorite song. When my phone rang. I was shocked, wait no, more like confused. My phone never rings for text messages. I looked at my phones screen it had an anonymous number.

I unlocked my phone to read the text

From anonymous to stiles;

Hey stiles. It’s Derek. My mother wants to speak with your parents and you tonight. Meet us at the preserve at 9:00pm.

A wave of mixed emotions undulate under my skin. Wait how did he get my number? I looked around my room and stared outside the window. It was just getting dark.

To anonymous from stiles;

Wait?! HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER YOU FUCKING CREEP?!?! And sure what ever.

Without realizing it I sent it. I should have never answered it. Now I have to have a conversation with him.

From anonymous to stiles;

That’s not important right now… okay then see you in 3.

To anonymous from stiles;

Well yes it is you creep. I want to know!

From anonymous to stiles;

Stiles just shut up I’ll see you later bye

I stared at my screen. All I can think is he is such a creep. A hot creep at that. No stiles shut up he can be your enemy for all. “This can’t be happening so quick im not ready.” I said to myself.

“Stiles honey dinners ready” mom shouted from the downstairs.

“Coming” I responded back.

When I reached down stairs my parents were already sitting in their places. Weird I never heard dad come in. “So are you just going to stand there or are you going to eat?” Dad said still in his sheriff’s uniform.

“So how were your day?” dad asked as I sat down across from mom.

“Mom you still haven’t told dad?” I whined.

“Haven’t told me what?” He asked with curiosity.

My eyes met with moms. We were both having a mental argument. We both stared at each other urging one another to tell him. But nothing would make us speak.

“Can we eat first? Then we will talk.” Mom finally spoke out. Dad and I nodded. For the first time I looked over the table to see that we were having fish for dinner. We ate silently. All you would hear would be the utensils hitting the plates.

‘I wonder if she’s going to kick us out. Or is she going to let us stay and let us be part of her pack? Why have so many of them found their mates? Would one of them like me? Would they like me considering what I am? Why do some of them smell weird and then one smells the weirdest, human but not completely. That’s weird…I hope that vision from that bitch doesn’t come true.’

“Son you okay there?” Dad asked with concerned filled eyes.

“Yeah, I am why would you ask that?” I chuckled at the end.

“Well you’ve barely touched your food.” He stated pointing at my plate. I looked down and I had a partly eaten fish and a full bowl of rice.

“I’m just not hungry.” That was the worst thing that could have left my mouth. Im always hungry I’m a growing teenage werewolf for Christ sakes and im on my period. There was a growing silence in the room. The only sound would be the slight hum of the AC.

“Okay what is it? What’s bothering you? Is it a girl? A boy? Would someone please tell me what’s happing?” The silence was replaced with tension and suspense. I looked over to my mom and she nodded.

“Dad they know.” I breathed out heavily.

“What do you mean they? Who are they?” the tension in the room grew heavy.

“I thought we said no secrets in this family.” Dad shouted standing from his chair. Frustration and curiosity written all over his face. He was leaning on the table with both hands supporting his weight.

“Dad ‘they’ are werewolves we aren’t the only werewolves in this god damn down. They know what I am and it’s the ‘oh so famous Hale pack’! They want to meet us tonight at 9 at the preserve! And that fucking bitch’s vision is coming true dad!” I shouted back sanding up to my dad’s level. Mom was looking down at her plate. Everything was silent. Dad and I gave each other glances.

“Well we better start going. Its 8:30” Dad stated. “I’m sorry…I’ve had a long day and it seems to be getting longer. And no matter what that vision won’t come true.”

 

Before we knew it we were in my dad’s cruiser. Heading to the preserve. My parents were having a conversation about the outcomes of the events that’ll take place tonight. Like if we don’t get accepted we have to move, and if we do we stay here and live our lives, and other stuff. I quite frankly could care less. All this running, looking for home has just been tiring. I don’t care where I end up or where my life takes me. My phone vibrated, pulling me out of my thoughts.

From Derek to stiles;

Where are you?!? You’re late my mom’s getting impatient. So is everyone else. If you’re not here in the next 5 minutes we are coming for you.

“Mom, Dad, do you think you can like umm I don’t know speed this up a little?” I said with every ounce of sarcasm I could pull out.

“Why? We’re almost there just 10 more minutes.” Dad said looking at me through the rearview mirror. I just looked at him. Hoping he got the message through my eyes. But my dad’s understanding in this situation was infinitesimal. So I read them the text.

The next thing I know the sirens and lights were flashing and I was being pushed by the power the unexpected acceleration. It was bit funny to me the way my dad reacted. The way the power of the acceleration pinned me to the back seat. In a records time we got arrived at the preserve. Right outside of our car there was at least 20 werewolves. The two alphas, the young betas from school but there were 3 distinct smells that weren’t werewolf. Which were coming from the three girls huddled together. There were also betas scattered around the preserve here and there. All different distances from there alphas.

My parents got off the car first. They started to say something. But as soon as the door closed it was muffled to a hum. I could hear them but decided not to. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the moment of truth. I opened the door. In the corner of my eyes I could see everyone’s attention go to me. I could hear a few people shuffling on their feet, and a few take steps forward toward their alphas.

“Welcome.” The alpha next to Talia spoke. “I am Carson Hale. 2nd in command.” He stated a little too proudly. Everyone’s eyes were on me. Their eyes analyzing each and every inch of body.

“Why are you here?” Talia spoke silencing everything. All you would hear is the wind brushing against the leaves of the trees.

“We are here to live a life from running and searching.” My dad answered. Fear pinching each word.

“Running?” Carson asked. He made an amused smirk.

“Yes alpha, running.” My mother replied.

“Running from what exactly?” Talia spoke.

“Running from our old pack, running from our past and trying to find a pack that will take my family and me. You see my family and I are omegas.” Dad answered. I looked around and everyone’s eyes were still on me. I felt uncomfortable under the constant watch, it felt as if I were to make one move even just the slightest I’d be dead before I even get the chance to blink. Talia shifted her attention to me.

“You, follow my son and the rest of the pack to the pack house. And as for your parents we are going to have a long private conversation.” Talia stated adding emphasis to the word ‘private’ signaling who ever stays and listens would be in serious shit. I nodded quickly in fear. There was a moment of hesitation before I started to walk towards the alphas son.

Realization hit me plain and hard in the face. I have to go with Derek and the rest of them. It’s bad enough that I go to school with them. I looked at his face he was smiling. Why the hell is he smiling?

“You ready? And here take this.” He asked and simultaneously handed me the flashlight he handed me.

“Um yeah where too?”

“Well follow me.” Derek said and turned around. He started walking deeper into the preserve and I couldn’t help but notice he has a nice ass. The way his buttocks fills his jeans in all the right places. It’s fantastically round and big. He would look great in baseball pants. The way his ass swayed from left to right with every step he took. Kate’s a lucky girl. Damn the things I would do to him. Okay stiles now’s not the time to get horny. Or think about another person who’s already taken. I shook my head annihilating the thoughts in my head.

The next thing I know I’m face first on the floor. My nose was in pool of pain. Dirt caked my face, and encountered the inside of my mouth. I felt so embarrassed. That led to anger. There were laughs and chuckles here and there. I felt adamant hands grab my torso and pull me off the forest floor. My ears picked up a collection of gasp and hitched breaths. I looked around at the pack members, their traumatized faces staring back at me. I brought my hands to my face to remove the dirt. Their unbelieving eyes were lock to mine. I could feel the slight burning glow coming from my illuminating eyes. ‘Wow great stiles you haven’t even been accepted into the pack and you’re making a fool of yourself.’ I berated myself.

“Are you okay?” Came Derek’s voice with shock vibrating with every syllable. I let out a loud sigh, clapped my hands together to remove the excesses dirt off my hands. I locked aim on his eyes with mine. His sea blue-green eyes were light by the moon over head, and the few flash lights the other pack members held.

“Oh, um…yeah…um. How come im always in your hands or on the floor when we meet I think it’s kind of weird an-“I rambled staring straight into his eyes. I gave a half smile, and he in return gave a goofy grin.

“Oh get a room!” the obnoxious blond Jackson called out, creating a fit of laughter around us. My face flushed with insecurity. Like come on someone say something like that to me with a guy this fine?

“Sure why not, come on Stiles lets go do as we’re told.” He winked at me to follow upon his joke. I smirked and intertwined our hands together. We handed out a cocky smile to him and the rest of the laughing pups. When I took my hand in his I felt this weird warm feeling in my stomach. This always happens when our skin meets. We happily left them behind with gaped faces. We continued our trek to the pack house, leaving the rest of them in our wake. They were out of sight, and Derek and I were still holding hands. It felt good knowing I can hold someone’s hand like that, or in anyway. I shouldn’t get to comfortable doing this. The walk was quiet, you would hear the crunching sounds of the dead dried leaves on ground along with the branches. Among the breaking branches in the distance from the pack members.

“So are you really okay?” Derek asked breaking the silence. He gave me a sideways glance and looked straight forward again.

“Yeah, well besides what has happened these past few years. Im fine.” I shared a fake smile to no one but myself.

“You know if you need anyone to talk to im here?” He said.

“But I barely know you. I’ve only bumped into you and saying sorry. I just don’t know you.” I made an abrupt stop. He kept walking, making my arm extended outwards into his direction. He didn’t noticed I stop until I let go of his hand.

“What are we doing Derek?” I asked out if nowhere. His facial expression changed from calm and loose, to stunned and stiff.

“What do you mean what are we doing? We are walking to my house. Do you mean something else?” He chuckled nervously.

“As in what are we doing, you have a girlfriend we literally just met, and you’re basically just flirting or hitting on me whenever we’re alone. And I feel something thing every time we touch a warm feeling inside my stomach. Look Derek all im trying to say what are we doing?” All that left my mouth without second guessing it. I hadn’t realized I said all that until his eyes were just basically almost popping out their sockets.

“Oh no, me and Kate hit that off months ago she still pretends we are together. I don’t pay her any attention anymore, everyone knows we aren’t together. I know we just met, and I feel it too, that’s why I kind of didn’t let your hand go… and I’m trying...to you know… flirt or hit on you.” Derek said the last part to infinitesimal whisper. “And besides, im not even straight anymore. Kate made me gay. I really want to get to know you stiles.”

I gaped at what I was just told. ‘He’s gay? In what world are we living in? How can someone this attractive be gay?’ I pondered in my head. I just stared at him. His face shrinking in dismay. My mouth closing and opening in search for words.

“You’re gay?” came the words I wasn’t searching for. They came out harshly. His tall buff frame shrunk. “Im sorry that came out a little rude. But seriously you’re gay. I would never imagine it.”

“Yeah, no one knows yet. I would like people to know but they wouldn’t believe me.” He chuckled at the end. He extended out his hand to me. I looked at it clueless as what to do. “Come on we have to keep walking.”

“Oh…” was all that came out. I took his hand cautiously. When our hands collided the warm feeling spread through my body, and from his reaction it did as well. All I was able to do was stare into his sea blue-green eyes, Getting lost into the depth. I can see him physically saying something, but I couldn’t hear a signal word. I shook head to get feeling back in my ears.

“So, do you?”

“Wait what? What did you say?” I asked in confusion. I looked away from his face. I looked at the floor blankly.

“That how would you like me to show you the wonderful town of Beacon Hills?” He said. I tilted my head to the side and gave a goofy smile.

“Derek Hale, are you asking me out on a date?” I laughed after the last words left my mouth. But not laughing at him but laughing at the moment. He brought his unoccupied hand to the back of his neck a rubbed it.

“I wouldn’t say date. More like a chance to hang out and get to know each other.” He slyly smiled. I nodded my head in understanding.

“See Derek, me and other people would call that a date.” I chided, I pointed the flashlight at his chest.

“Ah, but that’s where you are wrong.”

“Really im not a person who’s barely ever wrong. Come on you and I both know it.” I replied back with every of sarcasm I could manage to dip each word into.

“Okay fine it is a date.” He gave in. He stared at me with eyes full of utter faked hatred. I just smiled and walked past him, hands still intact. He didn’t budge from his spot, he just looked at me.

“No im not moving till you answer my question.” He’s being stubborn now. “Come on stiles what do you say? Please someone’s got to show you where all the fun places are at, and you don’t want your parents showing now do you? Please stiles!” He whined over and over again.

“Okay fine when?” 

“Really?! Friday!” He replied the fastest I’ve ever heard him speak. He was buzzing with excitement. His smile was growing, and glowing. We stared at each other. Minutes passed, felt like hours. The gentle breeze of the forest, tickled our exposed skin. “We, we should” He cleared his throat. “We should start walking again.”

“Yeah good Idea.” I solemnly agreed. Then a thought came into my head. “Sooo” I elongated the ‘o’ a little longer than necessary. “How did you get my number?” I looked over to his face and shined the flashlight in my hand in his face. A crimson red blush danced at his cheeks.

“Yeah about that. Our friend Danny got it for us.” Derek answered. He was looking more and more nervous with every passing second.

“Wait us? Derek who’s us?”

“You know, Scott, Lydia, Malia, and Isaac, and the rest of us in our little group. I hope you don’t mind.” His face was just a mix of undulating emotions.

“No actually I don’t mind, not at all. Strangely enough it feels normal. But how did you get it, let me guess Danny hacked into the school system and got it.” I laughed at my joking guess.

“Actually he did” Derek answered in complete seriousness.

“What…”

“Yeah he did just that.”

“Um thank you I guess, I’ve never had anyone do that for me.” I said in all honesty.

“Really? I would have thought you would have had a phone book in your phone.” Derek chuckled.

“No I don’t, and look who’s talking, mister hotty.” The last word was a full regret at the moment. My face flushed of any color.

“Oh so you think im hot now?” his sly smile making me feel awkward in a good way. A faint blush danced on his face. “Um yeah well look at you” I said waving the flashlight all over his body.

“You’re hot too, stiles.” Now it was my turn to blush. I looked at him, then looked away then back at him

“Thanks” The words came out as a weak whisper. With our hands still intertwined, we continued to make our journey to the pack house. The breeze was growing into harsher wind. The air around us getting colder. The forest was completely silent. The following footsteps stopped in their tracks, as well as ourselves. All that was heard was the wind rattling the leaves and branches of the trees. There was an uneasy feeling in the air.

“Derek what’s going on?” I looked at him. His facial expression has lost and confused written all over it. He was looking for something or someone. His eyes were darting everywhere.

“I don’t know, let’s keep moving.” Before we could take our first step; there is was. A high pitched scream filled our ears. The scream sounded like a high school bell and a siren. Pluralizing our ears. The scream was enough to make us deaf. It was impossible for something to be that loud. Derek and I threw ourselves to the floor. In the armadillo position our hands to our ears, and cringing with every second. The scream lasted about thirty seconds. Then it stopped as if nothing happen. The forest returned to normal, no harsher wind, no more of that uneasy feeling. The both of us were standing up slowly. Looking around for the source of the scream. From the look on Derek’s face he already knew.

“Crap.” Derek mumbled.

“Derek what in the hell was that?” I said, my voice to calm.

“Lydia” He whispered.

“What do you mean Lydia? Derek what the hell is going on?” I was screaming at this point. He was staring off in to the darkness of the forest. “Derek, Earth to Derek. Come on what the hell is goi-“I was cut off my Derek’s hand on my mouth.

“Look I need you be quiet, we need to run and run fast. Stay close okay.” He whispered with nervousness and fear striking at his every word. He wouldn’t look into my eyes, just anywhere but there. “Ready one, two, and three. RUN!”

We both darted through the darkness of the night. We’re running, from what. I don’t know but it can’t be good. Branches and leaves were smacking our faces as we ran through the forest. We dodge trees left and right. With every giving moment ran faster and harder, to reach our destination. Derek started slowing down. Then went to a full blown stop. He turned around to face me. His face was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and droplets sliding down, gradually getting bigger as it picks up more sweat on its way down his face. His shoulders heave as he pants. I was struggling to get a breath of air. The quench for water is huge. I felt ready to fall into bed.

Derek gave me a quick smile. “You ready to go inside?” ‘Inside where?’ I Thought. I looked behind Derek there was this huge building, about 2 stories tall. It looked like a manor, but on a much smaller note. There we people standing on the porch. “Come on let’s go inside and wait for the others.” I nodded. We started heading towards the manor.


	5. Two’s a company; three’s a party part 4 last part.

CHAPTER 5

Two’s a company; three’s a party part 4 last part.  

NOT EDITED  >>PLAY SONG ON DEREKS POV<<

Warning: There is sexual content in chapter. (Smut)

(Also the longest part.)

We have just entered his home. The outside from what I could tell was pretty modern, the inside was like living in the future but the past as well. The furniture looked old but it had this futuristic look to it. The white painted walls looked grey in the dim lighting. All the rooms on the first floor were all connected except the bathrooms of course. Everything was so organized, with shelves with names on it to even closets. The house or mansion should I say was over all awesome. I stared at different objects like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Derek waved his hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my daze. “Hey, you okay you seemed lost.” His faint amused smirk showed, as if he liked watching me like this. “I’m not lost. Well in a way. I’m just at a loss of words this place is huge.”

“Come on let’s go get washed off, you have dirt everywhere; as do I. follow me up to my room.  They should take a long while till they get back with a final decision. Until then try to relax everything is going to play out well. I promise.” Derek stated the impossible, nothing ever plays out well especially in our world. But I have to think positive, can’t think negative.

“Ah, you see Derek you shouldn’t be making promises you can’t keep. So where to?”   
He pointed the flight of stairs and headed up them. I wasn’t far in his wake. We walked up two flights of stairs.  _TWO!_ I was panting heavily by the time we finished the last step on the front of his room.

“Little warning it’s a bit messy.” Derek said holding the door knob adamant in his hands. He looked at the door, at me, back at the door and then back at me; as in deciding whether or not to let me in to his mini man cave. He did this a couple of times. It got to the frustrating point where I just let myself in.

When I walked into his room, I switched on the light. I gaped at his room. Derek’s room was anything but messy or small. His room like the rest of the house is huge. I heard him exhale heavily. I turned around to face him. “I thought you said your room was messy?” I teased. He chuckled. “Shut up.” He mumbled. 

He walked over to a black dresser. He rummaged around in drawers and pulled out a grey shirt, along with some boxer briefs, and a pair of sweat pants. He walked over and handed them to me. “Those should fit you, the bathrooms through that door.” He pointed to the door across from me.

“Wait you have your own bathroom?” I gaped.

“Yes now go shower, you stink.” He said while pinching his nose. I raised a brow, and flipped him off, as if I’ve known him for ages. Then made my way. I though his room was big. The faucet, the shower were both shining in their metallic beauty. As I stripped out of my clothes I felt insecurity nipping at me. I slide the transparent glass shower door open and hopped in. The hot water running over my body drove me to ecstasy. The water relieved my tense body, unknotting my muscles. I did my usual shower routine. I smiled to myself once I shut the water off. The water helped me escape the current events happening.

I opened the fogged shower door. The remaining cold in the steaming bathroom rushed to my body. The cold air tickling my exposed body. Reached out to the towel rack, to ultimately find nothing there. I looked around the bathroom to see if I even got one. “Shit…” I whispered. ‘Great now I have to air dry. This is not happening.’ I thought to myself.

“Derek” I yelled. I waited a couple of seconds to hear a reply, nothing. “Derek!” I screamed louder. Nothing, Third time must be the charm. “Derek! I screamed twice as loud as the last yell. Nothing.  ‘Is this guy deaf or what, I mean he’s a werewolf for Christ sakes, he should be able to hear me perfectly.’ I cold heartedly judge. I stepped out onto the rug. I dragged the rug along with my feet to the bathroom door. I opened it a bit, a teeny tiny bit. Cold air rushed through the small crack piercing my skin like little needles.

“Derek!” I hollered louder. A few seconds later I heard footsteps coming into the room. “Hey Derek? Is that you?”

“Stating the obvious are we?” He chuckled. I growled. By the intake in his breath he heard it. “So what’s your problem?”

“You never gave me a towel.” I whined. “And what took you so long I could have gotten raped by someone.” He laughed at my complaint.

“Stiles I doubt anyone would rape you. I was showering in my parent’s bathroom. And plus no one’s aloud in my room. ”

“Wait are you saying that people would rape me?!” I retorted.

“I didn’t say anything, so do you want your towel or not?” I can practically hear his smile.

“Yes please.” I shut the door again letting the humid air warm up my body. On the other side of the door I hear shuffling and things being dragged. I chuckled to myself. A couple moments later there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door enough for my arm and head to pop out. The site before me was inexplicable. Derek wears a small towel around his waist, hanging low. His jet black hair was wet, seeming darker than before. There were drops of water still running down his body. Licking the skin in the most intimate of ways.

“Stiles. Stiles” I looked up at his face, he had the cockiest smile on. His arm was stretched out with the towel in his grasp. He was shaking it. I reached out for it. He withdrew his arm making me fall forward a bit and inching the door open even more. This time he threw the towel at my face, in a playful manner. I quickly grabbed the towel off my head and shut sealed myself in the bathroom once again.

We both sat currently on the bed in a dead silence. The soft humming from the AC filled the empty crevices of the room. I fiddled with my fingers while Derek stared off into space. I looked around the room finally being capable to study it. A pail comforting grey paint covered the walls. Along with posters, frames, and little shelves with knickknacks, and trophies on them. I was looking at all the pictures on his wall. One specifically caught my eye. It was a group photo of the youngsters. They were at the beach, all in their bathing suits. Smiling, having a great time. Seeming as nothing has ever happened, like they aren’t werewolves like this supernatural world doesn’t exist. They were all there but there’s this one person I haven’t seen. Brown hair blue eyes. Had light stubble on his face. Not as much as Derek though. He was pretty cute. I was able to recognize the other teens. They were all lined up one right next to another, smiling like their life depended on it. Each of the Werewolves had black sunglasses on.

“That’s Matt.” Derek’s voice came from behind me. I didn’t realize my finger was touching the picture until Derek spoke.

“Oh, where is he? I haven’t seen him around school.” I asked to normally and not sincerely. I heard him sigh loudly.

“You won’t see him.” Derek said with a rough voice. His rough voice gave away, realization hit me hard. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize that, he was, you know um, I should shut up now, I’m sorry for even looking or making you remember that, why am I still talking?” I rambled on.

“It’s fine. He was the only human you know? He got caught up in all of this. It ended up getting im killed. I told, I told him to stay out of this.” Derek’s voice thick with guilt.

“I’m sorry you don’t have to talk about it.” I turned around to face Derek. He was closer than I thought. The point of our shoes were touching. So were our chests. Our eyes locked in aim. I opened my mouth to say something but I immediately shut it, forgetting the incoming words. I was getting lost in his sea blue-green eyes. The tension was building in the room. The smell of passion and lust filled the breathable oxygen. Silence was the only thing heard. His eyes darted to my lips and back to my eyes. I took a step back and he took one forward. I took another back, I was now up against the wall. Our faces were so close now. His warm minty breath was brushing against my face. Our noses practically touching. He was leaning in closer and closer, slower and slower than the last move.

“DEREK! DEREK! I KNOW YOU’RE HOME YOU ASS.” A woman’s voice was echoing through the walls. It demolished all the known tension in the room, the smells still lingered in the air. Derek groaned and was now on the other side of the room. There was knock on Derek’s room door. I could have sworn I heard Derek Mutter “Shit” under his breath. The women’s powerful voice sounded somewhat familiar.

“Derek open the door. Derek open this damn door before I break it down myself.” Derek’s eyes opened widely and was opening the door in a records time. On the other side of the room’s door was a women in her early twenties. She had long light brown hair. She looked a lot like Derek. Her eyes were dark brown in the dim lighting. She was about as tall as me. She had a body that cold stop a truck. She looked familiar. No scratch that very familiar.

“Where is it? Where is it Derek? Where’s the third?” She asked. I felt insulted by the remark. I just looked at her, she looked a lot more like the alpha Talia. This must be her daughter also Derek sister. I’m not liking the hale pack or family so much now. There’s this odd thing about her. I just have it on the tip of my tongue.

“He has a name and he’s inside my room. Mom, gave me orders to not let anyone see him, until she get back of course.” Derek replied.

“Well I don’t care what his name is he’s a god damn third Derek. He can kill us all if he wanted to. Beside the point mom just called me and told me to check up on it. Cause of Lydia. ” She said.

“What are you talking about, kill us? Whatever he’s fine.” Derek was about to close the door in her face, but before he could do that she made her presence known in the room. She looked at me. Her face utter shock. She walked up to me. Slowly. That’s when it clicked.

“Stiles?” Her voice cracked with hysteria. Then it came to me. Laura. I just stared at her in awe. I missed her so much. Of course it was Laura her threats, that voice. I just can’t believe it’s actually her. We were both smiling. The next thing I know I’m in a bone crushing hug. I felt tears trickling down my face. She released me from the hug, but held me in arm’s length. She smiled at me.

“Oh my god…you’re still alive…look at you all grown up. It’s been a while a long while. Too long of a while.” Her smile grew even more, if that was possible. I can see her buzzing with joy.

“Me alive, of course! I thought you were dead after New Orleans.” She wiped the incoming tears from my eyes. She kissed my forehead. God I missed Laura. Derek was just standing in complete and utter shock. He had no idea what was going on. He was just staring at us. His eyes flashing with blue, every other moment. I just couldn’t believe she was still alive. After all of the months. She’s the closest thing I have to a sibling.

“What the hell is going on? Laura how do you know stiles? And you lied to me didn’t you Laura? More importantly DEAD!” Derek bombarded us with questions. We both just ignored him. He wasn’t important at the moment. I kept staring at Laura. You could smell the happiness oozing out of her body. Laura sighed. She let me go and walked over to Derek who was still standing by the door. I threw him a faint smile.

“Come on sit down.” She had her hand on his back and gestured with the other one to his bed. Which was huge by the way, don’t know how I didn’t notice that. Derek was carrying this blank expression. Once Derek sat down, Laura and I sat on each side of him. We were all silent. Each of us giving glances and looks. Making the silence awkward in a funny way. Laura and Derek were cocking brows and bobbing heads. ‘Is this a new language?’ I laughed to myself absent mindedly.

“What’s so funny?” Derek said with eyes like daggers, and a low voice. “Nothing sorry.” I chuckled at the end.

“Okay then, Derek remember when I went to college in New York?” Laura asked breaking the funny silence. “Everything was great and awesome till I met a hunter. Well the hunter met me and threatened to kill me since I was an omega at the time, you know no pack and all. I don’t know how he found out I was one in the first place. Well anyways, I met stiles and his parents a couple of days after that incident. Stiles was such a cutie when he was ten you should have seen him.” She looked at me and smiled. “Anyways his parents took me into their pack. We became family. Well after two years, when stiles had his first period and they kicked them out and all this stupid nonsense. Anyways they kicked me out as well for a reason I don’t know why. Well anyways we were running from the old pack. Not necessarily running but looking for a new home. We were running because they sent hunters after us if we didn’t leave the state that night but those hunters are long gone. We’ve encountered a variety of packs in a whole bunch of states. Every time we try joining packs they would either end up using stiles or trying to kill him and well his parents and me, or just completely shun us away; when they find out what he is of course. This kept happening for what four years. They became my new family for those couple of years. Then we came across the very famous New Orleans. Some random witch came to our hotel we were staying at. She told us a vision she had, and then told us to leave immediately. That’s when a herd of hunters came busting through the doors. Shooting and throwing wolfs Bain smoke grenades. We all got separated and I thought they were dead.  Three damn years thinking they were dead. That’s when I came back to beacon hills and told mom what happened. Only mom. And now you. No one from the pack knows I know stiles and his parents. And it has to stay like that. For now.” She was currently looking to her hands which were holding Derek’s and mine in hers tightly. She was slowly caressing the back of our hands with her thumb. “When I got the news that there was a new werewolf family in town, and one of them was a third. I couldn’t believe it, I had to just see it for myself. Even if it meant making some stupid lie.” She looked up at up with teary eyes. She smiled as one tear jumped from her eye. She took inhale of air.

“So” She laughed making us laugh as well. “Stiles? You know what this means right?” She asked with tear filled eyes. The rim of her nostrils are red. I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. God that fucking witch was right it’s all going to happen. What’s going to happen from now on is just going end up screwing me and everyone over.  I brought my hand up to my face. I rubbed at my face ferociously.

“I guess.” I huffed out in frustration. “Wait hold on a second. Why did Lydia scream?” I asked timid.

“Derek you haven’t told?” Laura’s voice came.

“Well I haven’t had time to tell him who what! We were walking in the woods to the pack house, when Lydia screamed okay I don’t know what was happening. But she was acting weird all day.” Laura looked at him with a duh face. “What’s going on I’m still lost. Can you just tell me what the hell she is, before I die of curiosity?” They looked at me with identical faces, the look expressed ‘not funny, not funny at all.’ They stared at me with blank expressions. Can they be any more alike?

“Stiles, Lydia, she’s a banshee. They can predict de-“I cut Derek off. “I know what a banshee is. Are you sure she’s one, like absolutely positive? Or, you know, she can be a really loud screamer. Like she got scared and screamed.” I half smiled to their unimpressed faces.

“She’s a banshee.” Laura said before the still quite came creeping. A cold shiver rippled through my body, marking my skin with goose bumps. I threw myself back and laid on Derek’s mattress. The other two following in pursuit. I stared at the white lonely ceiling. ‘Wait wasn’t Lydia supposed be here with the rest of us?’ That brought more questions to my mind. I jolted up into a sitting position. I looked over my shoulder too see the both of them looking at me questioningly. They both raised a brow. “That’s freaky.” I said out loud instead in my head.

“What is?” They answered. “That you both do this eye brow shit and it has me wondering if it’s a language I haven’t heard of, or a newly discovered one.”  I squinted my eyes in an accusing and playful manner. “But that’s not it, well it is but not truly. And it’s really wei-“

“Stiles spit it out already.” Derek broke my rambling. “Anyways, wasn’t Lydia supposed to be here in the house like the rest of us? I’ve seen everybody but Jackson Lydia Scott and Isaac, and grumpy 1; Aiden.” They both shot up. Derek ran to his closet and put on a pair of shoes. He looked at us. That’s when we heard it again. Another piercing scream undulated in the air. This time it was more painful than the last. The air stilled. No possible signs of life were seen, the dust in the room froze in its spot. Quick glances were tossed to one another popping of the eyes, nudging of heads, moving brows, each one of us trying to take command in the situation. The door slammed open.

There stood Scott. He looked trashed, leaves and twigs hanging onto his clothes. Dirt covered his close and face, there was blood running out of his ears. His panting, wasn’t normal, it seemed as if Scott was an asthmatic. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and opened his mouth. But closed it right away. Unable to speak he fell to the floor. All three of us rushed to his aid. Derek and I wrapped his arms around our necks, and pulled him up. “Wow Scotts heavier than he looks.” I heard Laura chuckle.

We walked out of the room and headed down the stairs, cautiously carrying a comatose Scott. The rest of the pack looked the same. Trashed. Blood leaking out of their ears. Dirt everywhere. But weren’t panting. Jackson rushed to us, standing in front of Scott. He held Scott’s head in his hands and gave him a small peck on the forehead. And whispered something. He slowly caressed his face with his fingers. They look so happy together. I looked at Derek at his face was covered with jealousy, not the kind where you want a person, but the kind that makes you want something like that. He looked at Jackson, while I looked at him. He must have felt my stare, he looked up at me. I half smiled at him. A faint blush attached to his cheeks. “What happened out there?” Laura asked. Jackson sighed heavily and stepped away from Scott.

“We were just walking and Lydia just screamed. She was acting normal. It just came out of nowhere. Then she screamed again when we got here. It was the strangest thing. She screamed the second time when she heard your name.” He looked over to me. As a saying it was me that caused her screams. “Then she’s been humming a song. No one’s even heard of it. She’s been acting weird.” I nudge my head towards the couch and Derek caught my drift.

We placed Scott on the couch and entered what seems to be the den. The den was congested with the rest of the members of pack. Everyone stared at me. The Strawberry blonde stood out in the far corner. She was shaking, her skin was a dull pale making her hair pop. Her hair was wet, but yet the rest of her body was dry. I slowly made my way up to her. Her head was slowly, very slowly turning. The muscles in her face twitching. Her murky green eyes met mine. She stared at me with l0ss of recognition. She tilted her head. Her eyes studying my every move. Her eyes opened as wide as saucers, her breath hitched. In a split second she was screaming in bloody murder. The scream pierced my ears with a thousand needles. The ringing in my ears was insufferable, the wailing coming from the banshee seems to have no end. I was in a spooning position on the floor. Screaming. Trying to overpower the banshee. There was no us in that.  I felt a trickling warm substance on my hand. My vision was starting to blur. The screaming stopped. All I heard were muffled voices. Thuds here and there. I felt someone lift my limp body off the ground. During the scream I felt scared, terrified actually, but now I feel nothing. No feeling, anywhere. Just an empty void. It was comforting in a type of way that seems unreal. I felt weak. The kind of weak where you can’t move. It was getting hard for me to breathe, darkness started to overcome me.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. I groaned at the pang in my head. I clenched my head. After a few moments, I took a better look. There was a small light emitting from the bottom creak of the door. I got up from where I was laying, and made my way to the door. Reaching for the door knob the door opened revealing Derek behind it.

“Stiles what are you doing up?” Derek unsure voice came. He was holding a pan of food. Breakfast food in fact.

“What happened? I feel like I got ran over by amplifiers.” I said while rubbing my temples. I heard Derek snigger. “What’s so funny?”

“That something like that happened.” He responded with a smile.

“Stop smiling. Seriously stop smiling its creepy.” I looked at him with a questioning look. He did the same, but with a smile. He dropped the pan from his hands. HE started walking up to me slowly. I started walking back, avoiding him at every cost. I heard him growl. A growl fool of lust, passion and want. His eyes turned a cold ice blue. My breath hitched. I was now up on a wall. Our bodies inches away, our faces centimeters away. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds. He head nudging forward, his eyes darting from my lips to my eyes. I licked my lips getting ready for what’s to come. My face was attacked by Derek’s lips. His warm soft lips, they stayed on mine for moments soaking up all the tension. Our lips started moving in sync, moving our heads to one side then the other. His scruff, tickling my skin, in the most sentimental way. The kiss was slow but was full of passion. I was lifted up off the ground, to now being carried by Derek. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He broke the kiss, only to start leaving a fresh wave of kisses down my jaw, and onto my neck. The tingling of each kiss, felt richer than the last. I reached up to Derek’s head, and grabbed his hair, and started caressing it.  Derek stepped away from the wall, and paced slowly to the bed. He let go of me on the bed, legs still wrapped around his waist. He ripped off his shirt, and before I could throw mine over my head he ripped it right off. He bent down to kiss me. His body hovered over for a moment, I pulled him down into a lip slitting kiss. The kiss was fast, but yet it was just as passionate as the last. I let my hands travel to his muscular back. My hands moved up and down, all around his back. Feeling every muscle flex and relax under my touch. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I happily gave it to him. His tongue searched every inch of my mouth. Our tongues wrestled, fighting for dominance. I didn’t put much up a fight. I flipped us over without breaking the kiss. I straddled him but not for very long. He flipped us over. He pulled back, gasping for air. We both panted but took a deep breath and began our kiss again. Not shortly after I felt my fangs elongating, but soon short after I felt Derek pull back and travel to my neck, he left love bites as his mouth trekked to the middle of my shoulder. I moaned in pure ecstasy as he nipped my shoulder with his teeth. His tongue played with skin. Moving in unidentifiable shapes. I feel his tent rubbing against my thigh. In slow sways of his hips he brushed his hard erected cock against my own. Our pants being the only border for our bodies to be rubbing. The bits from Derek are getting painful. Derek brought one hand down and jacked my erection through the pants. I breathed in, and let out a shaky breath. My claws extended. I was rubbing Derek’s back cautiously trying to not scratch him. It was no use. I dug my claws into his bare back, which caused Derek to growl in pleasure and pain. He moaned in acceptance. Derek’s grip on my shoulder was getting stronger. “Derek….Derek… Stop.” I moaned, ecstasy filling every vowel and consonant, not letting me sound serious. I was no fighting his grip. “Derek. Derek. DEREK. DEREK!” I screamed louder and louder. Maybe he was deaf. I screamed in pain as he took a bite of my shoulder.

I jumped into a sitting position with a hard loud gasp. My skin was covered in a thick layer of sweat. My chest heaved as every breath I took felt more relieving than the last. My surroundings told me that I was still in the Hale house. I looked around to see everyone gone, except Derek and Laura. Derek was laying comatose atop blankets and quilts, shaking, sweating and mumbling. Laura was in the same comatose state on the couch. I cringed at the sudden pang in my head. Lydia’s scream still hollered lightly in my head. I wiped the forming droplets of sweat forming on my head. I swung my feet to the side of the couch.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A bald African American man said leaning against a wall. He wore a white lab coat. I saw a dog and cat logo on it but no name tag. I studied his features a bit. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. His chunky but buff frame was headed into my direction. When I thought he was going to sit next to me he pulled a chair out of nowhere, placed it in front of me, and sat down. I eyed him suspiciously.

“My name is Dr. Deaton. I’m the local veterinarian of Beacon Hills.” The man said stretching out his arm. I only looked at it. I shook my head at my rudeness. I firmly grabbed is hand and gave it a shake or too.

“I’m Stil-“

“I know who you are.” He rudely interrupted. I closed my mouth in an awkward manner and pointed at him momentarily.

“You know Stiles, you’re a very special werewolf. You’re different.” I looked at him with an are-you-seriously-kidding-me-right kind of look.

“No.” I faked a zealous tone dipped in sarcasm. “Isn’t it obvious that I’m different everyone knows what I am. And who are you anyways, I don’t think you’re in the position to say things like that.”

“No not everyone knows what you truly are. Well not everyone knows what you are capable of, except for Laura and your parents. Like I said I just the towns vet.” He said in this calm voice that can give you the shivers. I analyzed his face, not a twitch of a muscle not a little spasm, nothing.

“If you’re just the town’s vet, what are you doing in a house full of werewolves? You have no right to say those lies.” I spat.

“Oh but I do. You see stiles. I’m the packs emissary. So I know everything. Well not everything but most things. Things like, you can change into a fully fledge wolf if you get mad enough or, emotional, or maybe out of your free will. But you can’t do it out of your free will until you’ve had birth. The point is Stiles, you’re special.” He said in a monotone voice.

“Thank you doctor for telling me everything I already know. Just please don’t tell anyone, not until the alphas get back at least. If you’re a vet, or emissary, or doctor whatever you are what the hell happened?” I asked looking at Derek and Laura.

“Well Lydia screamed. More times in one day than what we’ve ever heard her scream. Her screams lasted longer too, which was peculiar. She hasn’t screamed since you fainted which I’m still trying to figure out is how she only designated it to you, Derek, and Laura. That part remains a mystery. But you’ve completely healed. Your hearing is going to be off for a couple of days but other than that you’re going to be fine.”  He gave me a big goofy grin. “Oh one more thing if you remember anything from what you saw in the dream you had, don’t keep it to yourself. Let me know when the other have woken up.” He got up and left.

I thought and thought. Trying hard to remember what I was envisioning in my dream, or whatever it was. It just left, vanished, as if it were never there as I never dreamt it. But the hollow feeling let me know that it did happen. I let a huff of air and stood up. I lost my balance for a moment and quickly regained it. I looked around the room. The den had several doors leading who knows where, and dark hallways. I kept repeating the words ‘bathroom’ in a whisper. The house had its own maze to it. I found myself walking into the farthest hallway from all the others. I followed the winding hall. The walls were bare. I heard a muffled thump. I whipped my head towards the direction of the sound. At the end of the never ending hall, there was a door. There was light emitting from the bottom of the door. The door in all its mystery was screaming at me “Open me”.  Curiosity took the best of me and drove me to the door. Slow. I screamed in my head to not go. But my brain didn’t want to cooperate, neither did my limbs. The thumping coming more consecutive. I tried to listen in with my wolf hearing. Of course that was a terrible idea. A sharp ring in my ear came. I cringed at the suddenness. I ignored the sudden pain and kept walking. My drive being is finding out what was behind the door. I was now standing in front of the door. The door knob was in my hand. The cold hard steel, sent goose bumps through my body.

“What do you think you’re doing young man?” A man’s voice came, you can hear the authority in the gruff voice. The voice sent shivers through my body. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on it tippy toes. I swallow the lump forming in my throat. I turned around to see none other than Carson Hale.

“Uh, Hi. I was just looking for the bathroom. I kind of got lost.” I he let out a small snicker. He gave me this look. One that looks all too familiar. ‘How do they all do that? Must be something in the water?’ I pondered as I watch his eyebrows furrow and ride, and wiggle.

“Now stiles, is it? Does that look like a bathroom?” I shook my head no. “Well the bathrooms the one across this hallway.” He said while pointing behind himself. I nodded and made my way to excite the hall. Then a question came to mind.

“Hey Mr. Hale, since you’re here, do you know where I can find my parents?”

“My wife and your parents are still talking.” He answered.

“Wait then why are you here, aren’t you supposed to help make a decision?” I asked uneasy.

“That is true, but I had to check up on my kids because of what Lydia did, and by the looks of it, it happened to you too.” He said pointing at my ear. “Now why don’t you go on then, go clean up.”

I walked out and into the room to find one of the hallways’ light on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

DEREKS PROSPECTIVE

I shot up with a huge gasp of air. I feel like the air out of me was being sucked out of me. The fresh air was piercing my healing lungs. The smell and taste of fresh blood was quickly notice. I looked down to my naked torso and saw splattered strokes of blood covering my body. Tall trees and bushes surrounded the known area. I stood up from my laying position. The light escaping through the trees branches and leaves giving little warmth. Something felt off, really off.

“Mom!” I hollered.  “Dad! Uncle Peter!” I screamed more. I heard nothing but the distance echo of my voice and the crunching of branches and leaves underneath my feet.

“Laura! Cora!” I screamed. I went through everyone’s name but nothing. I just got the echo and the crunching. I ran, screaming repeating my family members name and pack member name. Nothing. I ran and ran probably for hours, who know? There’s no change in time. The sun has been in the same place for what has felt for a couple of hours. I ran through the never ending forest. Hearing nothing but the void in the air.

“Am I dead?” I spoke aloud knowing I’d be alone. That’s the only reasonable explanation. No hears me, I’m in the middle of nowhere. What is going on? Suddenly, the air shifted. The lighting in the sky dimmed to twilight.  In the distance there’s a howl, and then another one. I immediately dart in the direction of the howl. After five minutes of running. The howls stop. I focused on the sounds around me. All that’s heard is the light brushing of the leaves. A branch snapped. I whipped my head towards the sound, and there stood a white wolf. The wolf in all its beauty was stained in red. The pungent odor of blood hit my like a freight train. ‘How did I not smell this before it showed up?’

The wolf just stood and stared. Blood dripping from its coat. I took a small step towards it. It snarled its canines at me. It was growling now. It took a tiny step towards me. Our eyes met. For some reason the depth in its eyes looked familiar. It nudged its head towards me, tilted its head to the side. I cocked an eyebrow. It snarled again. This time ordering me to do something. I felt my canines growing out of my gums, the slight burn of my eyes glowing, and the little pinch of the hair growing on my face. The white wolf stopped, it sat down on its spot. Then commenced howling.  The howling was extremely painful to my ears. I grasped my head between my hands, bringing the palms of my hands to my ears hoping that would block out the noise. That only caused the wolf to howl louder than possible. I can see darkness consuming me.

I shot up with a huge gasp of air. I feel like the air out of me was being sucked out of me. The fresh air was piercing my healing lungs. The smell and taste of fresh blood was quickly notice. I looked down to my naked torso and saw splattered strokes of blood covering my body. Tall trees and bushes surrounded the known area. I stood up from my laying position. The light escaping through the trees branches and leaves giving little warmth. Something felt off, really off.

“Mom!” I hollered.  “Dad! Uncle Peter!” I screamed more. I heard nothing but the distance echo of my voice and the crunching of branches and leaves underneath my feet.

“Laura! Cora!” I screamed. I went through everyone’s name but nothing. I just got the echo and the crunching. I ran, screaming repeating my family members name and pack member name. Nothing. I ran and ran probably for hours, who know? There’s no change in time. The sun has been in the same place for what has felt for a couple of hours. I ran through the never ending forest. Hearing nothing but the void in the air.

“Am I dead?” I spoke aloud knowing I’d be alone. That’s the only reasonable explanation. No hears me, I’m in the middle of nowhere. What is going on? Suddenly, the air shifted. The lighting in the sky dimmed to twilight.  In the distance there’s a howl, and then another one. I immediately dart in the direction of the howl. After five minutes of running. The howls stop. I focused on the sounds around me. All that’s heard is the light brushing of the leaves. A branch snapped. I whipped my head towards the sound, and there stood a white wolf. The wolf in all its beauty was stained in red. The pungent odor of blood hit my like a freight train. ‘How did I not smell this before it showed up?’

The wolf just stood and stared. Blood dripping from its coat. I took a small step towards it. It snarled its canines at me. It was growling now. It took a tiny step towards me. Our eyes met. For some reason the depth in its eyes looked familiar. It nudged its head towards me, tilted its head to the side. I cocked an eyebrow. It snarled again. This time ordering me to do something. I felt my canines growing out of my gums, the slight burn of my eyes glowing, and the little pinch of the hair growing on my face. The white wolf stopped, it sat down on its spot. Then commenced howling.  The howling was extremely painful to my ears. I grasped my head between my hands, bringing the palms of my hands to my ears hoping that would block out the noise. That only caused the wolf to howl louder than possible. I can see darkness consuming me.

I shot up with a huge gasp of air. I feel like the air out of me was being sucked out of me. The fresh air was piercing my healing lungs. The smell and taste of fresh blood was quickly notice. I looked down to my naked torso and saw splattered strokes of blood covering my body. Tall trees and bushes surrounded the known area. I stood up from my laying position. The light escaping through the trees branches and leaves giving little warmth. Something felt off, really off.

“Mom!” I hollered.  “Dad! Uncle Peter!” I screamed more. I heard nothing but the distance echo of my voice and the crunching of branches and leaves underneath my feet.

“Laura! Cora!” I screamed. I went through everyone’s name but nothing. I just got the echo and the crunching. I ran, screaming repeating my family members name and pack member name. Nothing. I ran and ran probably for hours, who know? There’s no change in time. The sun has been in the same place for what has felt for a couple of hours. I ran through the never ending forest. Hearing nothing but the void in the air.

I stopped running, all of this felt awkwardly familiar. Like I have been here before, well that I’ve lived this. I look around again. All the trees look the same, but something was off, not the off I felt when I woke up. I went through all the names I screamed out to in my head, counting them with my fingers. I forgot someone. No wonder. I lifted my head and started running.

“STILES!” I screamed. “Stiles! Can you hear me? Stiles where are you?” I hollered. “STI-“ I was cut off by a howling off in the distance. I took a deep breath. I howled back with all the power I had.  My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath.

Moments later a great white wolf appeared. Its blood stained coat glistened in the sunlight. Our gazes caught. I shiver ran down my back. The wolf’s eyes came to recognition. I stared bewildered.

“Stiles? Stiles… Is that you?” I questioned the white wolf. The wolf only tilted his head in response. I huffed.  I bit my lip thinking, “What if I howl?” I questioned myself. I fully transformed. I sucked in a whole lot of air. I let it rip. The white wolf was wincing and cringing to the loud roar. He limped towards me. His fur rapidly diminishing as he walks, and his form changing into human. Before I knew it I had a butt naked wounded stile on the floor in front of me. I rushed to his aid. I carried his body in my arms while his bottom half laid limp on the floor.

“Stiles, Stiles look at me.” I said to him while lightly tapping on his cheek. “Stiles stay awake. Please Just stay awake.” I looked at his abdomen, there was a large lacerate, his blood was gushing out like a fountain. I placed one of my hands on the wounds to stop the bleeding. There’s too much blood.

“Derek…” His croaky voice came. “You hav-“he was cut off by himself coughing up blood.

“I have to what stiles?” I asked timid.

“Run” He coughed out. His eyelids where closing. I slapped him awake.

“Run? Why do I have to run?” I asked scared out of my mind.

“Because… She’s coming.” He coughed. “You have to…”Cough “Warn the others.” Cough”

“Stiles who’s coming, who is she?” His blank face stared at the tree tops. His body fell limp. His last breath escaped his mouth in a hushed whisper. My eyes opened as wide as saucers.

“Stiles! Come on buddy. STILES WAKE UP. STILES COME ON WAKE UP! WHO’S COMING! STILES PLEASE!” I shook his body uncontrollably not knowing what to do. I whaled his name.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 AND THAT’S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

IM SO MAGERLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!I WAS GOING TO UPDATE ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT BUT THEN I GOT ALL THESE IDEAS AND I HAD TO WROK THROUGH THEM TO CONTINUE THIS CHAPTER AND THE UP COMING ONES TOO, SO EVERYTHING CAN RUN SMOOTHLY

AND ARHHHHH THAT CLIFF HANGER DON’T YOU JUST HATE THOSE!?!?!

OOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK?!?! ANYWAYS UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER AND AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT!!!!!!!!!

SO COMMENT

VOTE AND

CRITISIS

OH PS HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING GUYS I LOVE YOU THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT ILL BE SURE TO GIVE THANKS TO YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT ON THE STORY

-Skylar 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys want to read this story better follow mme on wattpad!  
> search my name or just search the name of the story
> 
> well till next chapter


	6. Skeletons In The Closet

Chapter 6 

Skeletons In The Closet  
Derek’s P.O.V

It’s been three days since the last time I woke up, since the last time I saw stiles and his parents. Since the last time we have heard Lydia scream. Three days I have been sitting on my ass. Staring at the never ending darkness of the suffocating walls. I’ve had this uncanny feeling inside of me, like something was missing from me. Like a part of me was ripped right along with that horrifying nightmare. Every now and then i get bits and flashes of Stile’s pale bloody limp body in my hands. His frail face, lifeless. I breathed in heavily as the gloomy feeling in the room got harder to carry. The words that escaped his mouth in that “dream” replayed in my mind over and over again. “She’s coming. Run. Warn the others.” 

The door opened reviling my mother behind it. Her face was dressed with sorrow. Her lips played with a shy smile. She shuffled around my messy room, picking up dirty clothes and food rapers from the the floor. She took one final glance at the dull room, then tossed everything in a basket. She stalked to my side, sitting besides me. She blew out a loud sigh.

“Derek.” Her voice came, not to strong. Her eyes fixed on the dark floor. She waited for my response which she wasn't going to get. “We are going to talk about what happened at some point.” 

“I know I just don’t want to talk about it now.” She shuffled around on the bed. Her body facing me. 

“No. You are always doing this to me. You can’t shut me out forever. We are going to talk about it now Derek. What happened to you? What did you see while you were out? You cant just stay in here and let life pass you by honey, you need to grow become someone you’re proud of, have children, become alpha, have a pack of your own, or just join another one. Derek Please Honey just talk to me.” Her hands were now cupping mine. There were tears at the brim of her eyes. The tears daring too drop. 

“Mom, I’m sorry. But I can’t have children. Or have a pack of my own or any of that good stuff. And I don’t mean to shut people or you out I just I just… Don’t know. I didn't see anything, nothing happened.” 

“What do you mean you can’t have children? Or have a pack of your own, stop talking nonsense. Derek I know you're lying to me. I don't need to listen to your heart beat to figure out that you're lying to me and besides i know somethings wrong i can feel it.” She asked with wondering eyes.

“I can’t tell you why.”

“Are you doing drugs?” Her voice raised at the end, her eyes opening so wide they looked like they'd fall out of their sockets. 

“No! Of course not Mom! Why would you even think that?! I just can’t okay!” 

“Derek! Look at me. Look at me Derek.” I refused to look at her. Her hand grabbed my jaw and turned my face. When we made eye contact her eyes were red, not alpha eyes but red because of the overwhelming emotion. Making her light brown eyes pop out. 

“Why can’t you?” She asked with a shaky voice.    
“Be…because you'll hate me… you'll be disappointed and so will everyone else from the pack.” The stream of tears were now falling from both our faces at this point. Her hand caressed my hand under hers.

“Honey I cloud never hate you. No matter what, it’s not a big deal just tell me. No matter what it is, could make me hate you. I love you too much for me too hate you.” The room was filled with uneven emotions. The room felt damp, as if it had just rained. I stared quietly at the bathroom door. Not one of us moved. “ Come on honey tell me.” Her voice broke the silent, making the situation heavier.

“Mom, I’m… I broke… up with Kate” I lied my way through. Her expression changed. From worried to relieved, But the curiosity was still there. Sure i thought about it. Well, I broke up with her, but Kate doesn't know i did.

“Derek, I’ve known you too have been off since, well since before you even knew you were going to break up.” she fakely smiled. “I know, definitely know thats not all of it.”

“ OH MY GOD MOM! Can you just cut it out I don’t want to talk about it. It’s too embarrassing. Have you not thought how it would make me feel. Well maybe you have. Why am I still talking. theres no point anymore, you’re going to find out eventually.” I let out a big huff and laid down from my sitting position.

“Derek just tell me. Jesus Christ. Just blurt it out. Its like ripping off a bandaid. The faster you'll say it the less time you have to regret anything.” Her devious almond shaped eyes studying my body. She huffed. “If you wont say it, I will.” I turned my face toward her. I raised a brow, she replied the same. 

“How do you know what I’m going to say?” I asked a little interested in her answer.

“Well thats a very simple answer. I’m your mother.” We stared at each other.

“What does that have to do with anything? You might be guessing, and get it wrong anyways so don’t even bother.” I broke our eye contact and stared at the ceiling. All that left her mouth was “Try me.” You could practically hear the smirk.

“Oh really then, go ahead mom, you can totally guess it, not.” She shuffled about the bed. A light went off in my head. I shot up in a sitting position facing my mother who was now sitting on the bed,legs crossed. 

“If you guess what it is we’ll talk about it, and if you don’t you never ask me a single question about this subject.” I held out my hand. Her face was in deep thought, as if she was actually considering it. Her hand came intact with mine, her warm skin igniting mine. 

“I can totally work with that, and I’m absolutely sure I know what it is about.” She shook our hands in agreement. I stared at her, misdirecting face carefully. 

“You’re gay. I’ve known.” Her words as soft as a feathers touch but felt like a thousand piercing needles. That same feather with its lightest touch bomb barded in a way unimaginable. The shock ran through every tissue, muscle, cell, bone, and nerve in my body. I stood mildly paralyzed for several moments. My eyes wondered around the grey room. We sat there for what felt like the last three days, but they were the longest 5 minutes if my life. 

How in the world am I going to explain to my mother i was gay. No scratch that how am I supposed to tell my alpha that. A werewolf’s life is pretty simple, you learn to control your abilities to live amongst the humans, grow, find a mate or another werewolf you are interested, to have children and a pack of your own. But how do I do that all if I’m Gay. I don't even know if i completely understand that myself. I’ve never thought of guys, sexually attractive until well last month. 

“ Don’t hurt yourself.” Moms voice came, all croaky. She gulped trying to rid her self of the tight knot in her throat. 

“What?” 

“Don’t hurt yourself. You know, thinking.” She gave a shaky smile. “It’s your destiny.”

“Mom… how did you find this out?” I asked with every bit of energy I had to continue this conversation. My body felt deprived of something. A longing, an emptiness.

“Well, this, I have known way before you were born. I went to a witch, to see how the future of my first son was going to be like. And it wasn't what I was expecting. But I made due with the future. I really did hope that it wasn't true, but who can run from destiny. But there will be good coming of it and you'll just have to figure it out.” she smiled fondly. I took the advantage to look down at my picking fingers. The weight on the bed shifted. I heard my moms foot steps walking out away from the bed. 

“ Oh and honey.” I looked up. “Don’t stress about telling your dad, he already knows too. But as for the rest of the pack they don't know. Let them know when you're ready. Okay. When you are ready. I love you. If you need me I’ll be downstairs making dinner.” She blew me a kiss, and left.

“Also, we aren't done talking about this. There’s more to your destiny, than you know. Lydia’s scream is only the beginning.” She back tracked to my door.

It’s almost dinner time already. My mind was blown. The day has gone by so fast. I looked around for my phone. I stood up to grab it from my desk in the corner. I scrolled through my contacts to find Scott’s number. 

To scotty ; ‘aye party still on 4 tmrw?’ 

From Scotty; ‘as far as Ik, u up 4 it?’

To Scotty ‘ Well yeah kinda. Ive been stuck at home all these days.’

From scotty “ I’ll see u there remember 8pm’

Our conversation ended there. I scrolled through my contacts. Once i found the one I was looking for, my finger hovered over the call button. In an decisive moment happened my thumb thought on its own. I felt the glass touch my finger. A second later the ringing. My eyes shot open. I dropped my phone from the miniature anxiety attack i had. 

“Hello?” stiles voice came. “Hello? Derek I know it’s you. Hello?” There was a pause. “Well okay then i’m going to hang up now then.” 

“NO WAIT!” I screamed. ‘Shit..’ i thought. “ Sorry, i had something in my mouth.” I shook my head in utter stupidity for a lie. 

“Um, it’s fine. So you called?” His little sarcastic voice roared through the phone. I then realized what tomorrow was. I was supposed to show Stiles around.

“Yeah I did. Um right, i wanted to know, if we are still going to…” There was a silence on the phone line. Stiles light breathing was all that was heard on the other line. “So are you going to finish that sentence, or am I just going to be listening to you breathing?” His words stiffened me.

“um right sorry. Are we still going on that… That date.” 

“Oh that…” His voice strained. Like he had forgotten about it. “You don’t miss an opportunity don't you?Of course we are. Unless you don't want too.” 

“Okay Great. I’ll see you tomorrow! Or do you want to raincheck for Saturday?” I asked with such hope.

“Friday does sound good. But theres school that day, and then there’s Scotts party. Saturday would be great. Wait! speaking about school, why haven't you been the past couple of days?” Stiles rushed the last part more to him self than talking to me. 

“Oh right i forgot about Scotts’ party.” I Lied straight through my teeth. “ Oh That, I have been busy, with some family stuff. and i’ve had a lot on my mind.” 

“Okay well, thanks for asking.” Stiles stayed silent his light breathing, making a barely audible static. “Well see you tomorrow!” 

“Yeah okay bye stiles.” I was about to hang up when i heard a small mumble on the phone line.”What was that?” 

“Oh nothing I was, talking to my mom sorry.” His voice cracked with lies.

“Stiles come on, you don’t have to lie to me.” I pushed softly. If his mom was really there i would hear walk in the room or something. Right?

“I’m not lying!” He declared loudly. “Just watch and listen, well just listen.” I heard Stiles call his mom out a few times. Her returning call was heard in the distance. I closely listened as there was shuffling the door and the sound of a door opening. 

“Mom right I was talking to you about 5 minutes ago?” I heard the light scuffing of the phone rubbing against Stiles cheek. He was nodding. 

“What are you talking about?” His moms voice was in the audible distance. “Shit.” Stiles huffed into the phone. “Thanks for nothing mom” then a the door shut in a loud bang.

“So you where saying.” My voice tight in trying not laugh. There was another mumble, some audible curse words. 

“I was wondering if you'd like to be…be my lab partner.” he said the last bit in a rushed whisper.

“Stiles really? What is it? And by the way we don't choose lab partners until next week. But i’ll take the offer if you still want it to be me?” I countered him. ‘Please don't change your mind just keep me as your partner. Keep me, don’t change.’ I thought too myself. 

“Will you be my date for Scotts party?” He let out in a fast breath. The anxiety in his voice reeked, its odor seeping through the phone. I can hear him shaking his head, of the embarrassment. His words struck me. realizing what just left his mouth. I blinked hazardously.

“Yes!” I answered with out thinking. The energy between us sparked, it was lifted by a positive vibe. 

“Really?” His voice sounded really high. 

“Yes really.” 

Stiles and I spent the next hour talking on the phone till it was time for dinner. Getting to know each other a bit, It was our original plan on Saturday. I feel like we have only scratched the surface to our relationship, not even. I liked the way that sounded. Our. Us. We. I Know I met Stiles just literally three days ago. But somehow it feels like I’ve known him longer. As i stared up at my ceiling thinking about how life has been the couple of months. How Matt died because of jackson when he became the the Kanima. How the pack of alpha’s came and threatened my pack. It didn't matter as much anymore. It was all in the past. A very confusing mess of lies and tragedies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dinner was in full swing. Utensils clashed against the fine china plates. Everyone was silent at the table. Forcing themselves to eat. We were eating roasted chicken with some mashed potatoes, and vegetables. 

“So Derek.” Uncle Peters voice crashed through.

“Why did you and Kate break up, again? You never really told me what happened between you too.” He had his elbows placed on the table right next to his plate, utensils gripped firmly in his hands. “Peter elbows off the table.” Mom intruded.

“I… Well Uncle Peter I wasn't feeling it anymore. I didn't like her anymore or as much as I thought I did.” I answered with a knot forming in my throat.

“Why not? You too seemed to be hitting it off real good?” He pushed in.   
“I… I don’t know what happened, I.” I couldn't find the right words to answer his questions, With out giving him a clue, on whats really going on. But I’m pretty sure he can smell the desperation on me of me wanting him to stop asking questions. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Peter pushed. “Derek its no-“ ENOUGH” my mom shouted. 

“Peter It’s not the time for this.” Mom declared. 

“But I bet everyone else is wondering why they split after such a long ride, poof, out of the blue.” He insisted. A small grin playing on his mouth. Everyone either looked around or down at their laps, just trying to not make any eye contact with me.

“Peter stop it or leave.” My dads voice came crashing the party. Peters vexatious stare lingered on me. Watching me carefully. Waiting for the exact moment of explosion.

“Oh come on. They're harmless little questions.” Peter shot. I heard a low growl erupt from someones chest. 

“Peter can you just stop?” Laura’s agitated voice came. “Fine. I will but just remember I know whats really going on with you Derek.” His smile widened. “You can keep hiding that little big secret of yours but I know it. I’m only trying to help you, trying to help you to speak to your family, your pack.” 

“Why are you doing this?” I managed to say. 

“I already told you.” You can practically here the grin in his voice. “If you don't tell them i will.” he stood up from his chair. The heavy wooden chair dragging along the floor as he stepped backwards, making the room more uncomfortable. He left. At the last second, his head popped out from door. “Can I take that to go?” Peter Asked with full fledged sarcasm.

Should I scream it out like an average american on thanksgiving dinner? “IM GAY!” i screamed it to myself. Struggling with myself. ‘I’ll tell them, next week.’ I thought to myself.

“Good bye Peter.” My mom spoke out. Dinner carried on with an awkward silence, utensils clashing, and eyes lingering. My phone vibrated in pocket. It must be Scott asking for History notes. I reach into my pocket and drag my phone out. To my surprise it wasn't him, but Stiles.

From Stiles: Hey u think we can talk? in person? face 2 face?

To Stiles: Yeah sure let me finish dinner. where do u want 2 meet.

From Stiles: meet me at the ice cream shop on Big Oak.

“Hey mom I have to go thanks for dinner.” I stood up leaving everyone dazed. I rocketed out of the house and into my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hope you enjoyed it sorry for not posting in a while ill be posting more. till next time see ya


End file.
